


In My Veins

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: Inspired by Lovestruck’s “Havenfall is For Lovers” (Antonio). Amy is a regular, small-town girl looking for her first job in New York City. When she gets kidnapped by the powerful CEO, Kamilah Sayeed, she’ll have to discover her true goals… before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.

“Do I look good?” Amy asked, examining herself in the mirror.  
“Amy, please…” Lily complained. “You’ve asked a million times! You DO look good.”  
She had to be. She used her last savings to buy an appropriate suit for that interview. Rumors said Kamilah Sayeed, Ahmanet Financial’s CEO, was hard to impress.  
“I just want to look professional, you know? I don’t want her to think I have zero-experience.”  
“You have zero-experience.”  
“Thanks for reminding me of that,” Amy gave her an annoyed look.  
“Don’t worry, Amy,” Lily laughed. “You’re gonna rock, you’ll see.”  
“I hope so, I don’t want to return to my hometown.”  
“Yeah, it’s about time you start paying rent.”  
“Lily!”  
Amy turned around to check her outfit one more time. Lily grabbed the magazine she left open on her bed.  
“So, Kamilah Sayeed?”  
“Yes. I’ve been doing a little research about her, you know… To be ready for my interview.”  
Lily examined the article.  
“Hmmm… She’s an influent, powerful CEO and… hot! Really hot!”  
Amy looked at the picture again. Kamilah didn’t reveal anything about her personal life. It was all about her company, Ahmanet Financial, and her career. She was gorgeous, it was true. Something in her eyes, a sparkle of mystery, made her desire that job to get to know more about her.  
“Well, I better go or I’m going to be late.”  
“Dude, who schedules a job interview at 9 PM? This is so weird.”  
“They said it was the only time Kamilah would be avaliable.”  
Amy prepared to leave the apartment when Lily called her back.   
“Good luck, Amy,” she wrapped her in a tight, long hug. “And be safe.”  
“Thank you, Lil.”  
The subway was scary at night, especially with the recent attacks going on around the city. This is all people would comment about. Amy nervously sat next to a couple in the train wondering if they were regular people, like her, or cold-blooded murderers. In the present days, it was impossible to know. You couldn’t trust literally anyone.  
She accidentally eavesdropped part of their conversation.  
“There was another attack last night,” the young man commented.  
“Yes, the police said it was caused by a big animal or something,” his girlfriend added.  
“They’ll never admit it. They’ll never reveal the truth.”  
“Come on, it’s only a theory people talk about in the Dark Web.”  
The last part attracted Amy’s interest. She approached a little bit more to listen, as they started to whisper.  
“It’s not a theory, okay? They have evidences… Evidences that vampires are secretly running New York City! They’re also behind these attacks.”  
Vampires. Amy gasped. She thought they only existed in fiction. At some point, during her teenage years, she secretly wished they were real. Every girl did. They were always portrayed as sexy, compelling characters. Even a little bit romantic sometimes.  
The train stopped and as she left the station she couldn’t help feeling she was being watched. She put her earphones on and tried to distract her mind, focusing her thoughts on the interview. She was just too impressed by the whole vampire conversation, that was it.   
She finally arrived at Ahmanet Financial’s building.  
“Hi,” she walked to the front desk, “I have an interview with Ms. Sayeed. 9 PM.”  
“Ms. Amy Parker?” The receptionist asked.  
She nodded in confirmation.  
“Can you wait for a moment? Ms. Sayeed will be ready for you in a few minutes.”  
“Of course.”  
Amy sat on a couch and looked around, examining the Egyptian artifacts on the walls. They somehow fascinated her. Ancient Egypt was her favorite class in college. She tried to remember the meaning behind those symbols. She could use it as an advantage to impress Kamilah. Her mind traveled far away and when she looked at the clock, forty minutes had passed.  
“Ms. Parker?” The receptionist called.  
“Yes?”  
“Ms. Sayeed had an emergency meeting but she’ll see you soon.”  
“Okay, I can wait.”  
“Would you like some coffee?”  
“Please.”  
Slowly sipping her coffee, she recapitulated everything she had read about Kamilah Sayeed and the answers she had prepared for her interview. Suddently, her eyes started to get heavy and she yawned.   
“ _Whoa, this couch is really comfortable,_ ” Amy thought. “ _Maybe I shold rest my head a little bit…_ ”  
————————————————————————-  
Amy eyes went wide, she didn’t know for how long she had been sleeping. She sat on the bed, her head was spinning and she felt nauseous.  
She studied the room. That certainly wasn’t her bedroom or even her bed. She had no idea where she was. She tried to reach for her cell phone in her pocket but it wasn’t there.  She stopped breathing.

“ _I’ve been kidnapped,_ ” she concluded. “ _I’m going to die._ ” 

She wouldn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to her parents or Lily. She was about to start crying when:  
"Finally,” someone opened the door, “I was starting to think you were dead.”  
That was Kamilah Sayeed. The elegant, sexy and rich CEO that was supposed to interview Amy.  
“W-what am I doing here?” She asked, confused. “Where am I?”  
Amy tried to get up but Kamilah prevented her.  
“Calm down, darling. You’re at my place.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. But why? Did I pass out or something…”  
“Sort of,” she said.  
For the first time their eyes met. Kamilah had the most beautiful brown eyes Amy had ever seen. They looked so deep… hypnotizing…  
“Uhh… I… I should go home,” Amy moved away from her. “It must be late. My roomate…”  
“Darling, wait,” Kamilah requested. “Follow me to my office, would you?”  
“Y-yeah, of course.”  
Still stumbling a little, she followed Kamilah outside the bedroom. Her eyes examined every detail of her mansion in astonishment. It was enormous and well-decorated with luxurious, modern-styled furniture and objects.  
Kamilah led her to a door near the living room and introduced it as her home office.  
“Whoa,” Amy exclaimed, looking at the garden outside. “This is so amazing!”  
“It’s a nocturnal garden,” Kamilah explained. “It’s a garden planted entirely with night-blooming flowers. Everything you see opens only at night.”  
“It’s beautiful. Do you have any special reasons…”  
“I’m a botany enthusiast but I can only appreciate it at night.”  
“Right… because you spend most of the day in your company.”  
Kamilah gave her a small smirk in response.  
“Sit down, please.”  
Amy sat in a comfortable chair in front of her desk, paying attention on her extensive book shelf. Books from many different periods and genres, in at least five different idioms. Her admiration for Kamilah grew a little wider.  
“Whoa… you…” she opened her mouth in surprise.  
“Drink?” Kamilah interrupted, pouring some liquor in a glass.  
“N-no, thanks. I’m still kinda nauseous.”  
Amy looked around expectantly. Everytime her eyes met Kamilah’s she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. After a moment in absolute silence, Kamilah handed her some papers and a pen.  
“What is that?” Amy wanted to know.  
“A contract.”  
“But… what about my interview?”  
“Read carefully, please.”  
Amy studied the first few paragraphs of the contract. It had nothing to do with Ahmanet Financial or her job as assistant. One of the lines clearly stated she voluntarily agreed to give all her blood to Kamilah Sayeed.  
“Ms. Sayeed? There’s something wrong with this contract…” she spoke. “It says thay by signing it I’m giving you total ownership over my blood!”  
“For  _research purposes_ , yes.”  
“I don’t understand. What does it have to do with the assistant position?”  
“Nothing, darling. I don’t really need  _you_ , I need your blood.”  
“H-How much?” Amy stiffened a little bit.  
“All of it.”  
“Okay, I’m getting out of here!”  
Amy got up, running as fast as she could directly to the front door. Suddently, a shadow passed right through her, blocking her path.  
“You’re not going anywhere,” Kamilah held her with an impressive strenght.  
“I-I…”  
Amy looked up and something had changed in her face. Her gorgeous brown eyes had been replaced by a red and cold gaze.   
“You’re not going anywhere!”  
Amy noticed two sharp, pointed teeth showing behind her lips.  
“Y-you’re a…”  
“It didn’t take long for you to figure out, huh?!”  
“P-please… don’t kill me…” Amy cried. “I have family, you know?”  
“I know and if you had finished reading my contract you’d see I’m willing to provide them everything they need.”  
“You’re monster!” Amy struggled to escape from her arms but she couldn’t. Kamilah was too strong.  
“You don’t understand…” she complained.  
For a second, Amy could swear there was some sadness in her words.  
“Please… let me go…” Amy begged as Kamilah dragged her by the arm through her mansion.  
“I can’t,” Kamilah placed inside the bedroom again. “You’ll stay here until you decide to sign my contract.”  
She slammed the door. A click suggested she also locked it.  
“No! Wait!”  
Amy desperatly knocked, sobbing and screaming. She insisted for hours, until her all strength was gone and she fell down on her knees. Lily was her only hope now. How long would take for her to notice her disappearance and inform the police?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I’m sorry for taking so long to update this fic, I had been focused on For You but now it’s ending I’ll be updating it regulary. You can re-read Chapter 1 here.  
> \- Minor changes: I've changed the rating to T. There was no reason to be classified as M.  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.

Amy opened her eyes. Slowly. Hoping she’d wake up in her own bedroom. The image that started to form in her vision was another. It wasn’t a nightmare, after all. She was still trapped in Kamilah Sayeed’s house.

Kamilah Sayeed. The gorgeous and rich CEO who planned to kill her and drink her blood. Because she’s a vampire.

Amy could do nothing but laugh. Even if she managed to find a way to contact the authorities, who would believe her?

Her stomach started to growl. Her kidnapper hadn’t served any food yet since her arrival. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Two could play that game. She wouldn’t just give up on her life. Not before making Kamilah’s life a living hell.

“Hey,” she yelled, right behind the door. “I’m starving here! Open this door!”

She threw punches and kicks at the door. She cried. She shouted insults. Nothing. From the other side, only silence.

She sat on the bed, sighing in frustration. A couple of minutes later, Kamilah furiously opened the door.

“What’s your problem?” She asked. “I was in the middle of an important phonecall!”

“What is my problem?” Amy snarled. “My problem is that you locked me in this room to starve to death.”

“The door was unlocked. You could’ve left anytime you wanted.”

Amy felt her cheeks blushing. Indeed, she never actually attempted to open the door.

“But… I saw as you locked it last night.”

“Of course, you were acting like an enraged animal.”

Amy took a deep breath. She need to control herself. If Kamilah locked the door again, she wouldn’t be able to explore the rest of the house. Where she could possibly find a phone.

“Let’s go,” Kamilah showed the way. “Breakfast is served.”

Amy followed her to the dinning room. An enourmous table with the most diverse food was served.

“I didn’t know what you liked so, I ordered all the avaliable options.”

“This is so gentle of you,” Amy ironized.

She took a sit around the table. Filling a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and waffles.

“I cannot fathom how your kind survived this long.”

Kamilah was sitting in front of her, eating yogurt and some fruits. Then, she grabbed the newspaper and started reading in silence.

Amy stared in disbelief. How could she act so normally when she kidnapped a person she intended to kill?

“Funny,” she provoked. “I thought your kind needed another kind of breakfast to thrive.”

“Blood, you mean,” Kamilah patiently closed the newspaper. “We only need a small amount daily, to keep our bloodlust under control.”

“Then why have you been killing so many people lately, huh? Is it your concept of fun?”

“I haven’t killed a single mortal in centuries.”

Amy let out a sadistic laugh.

“Right…” She shook her head. “Then what’s the deal with me?”

“You’re special,” Kamilah took a sip of her coffee.

“And what’s make me special? Really, I’m only a small-town girl. I don’t even have a job yet.”

“Your blood makes you special.”

“Okay, then my blood is like one of those rare expensive wines you have there in your rack,” Amy pointed to another corner of the room.

For a second, she could swear Kamilah’s lips would turn into a smile, but she hid it. Very well.

When they finished eating, Kamilah announced she was going back to her office. She had some papers to sign.

“I suppose you’ll lock me in the bedroom again,” Amy said.

“No, darling,” Kamilah shrugged. “You’re free to do whatever you want. As long as you don’t leave the house, of course.”

Amy’s face lightened in hope. She spent the rest of the morning mapping the mansion. Inspecting every corner in search of alternatives to escape, or at least a phone. Her expectations were frustrated when she realized the only avaliable phone was in Kamilah’s office.

Lying on the couch, she watched the news. Another  _animal attack_. At least she knew Kamilah was telling the truth this time. She spent the night busy… Kidnapping her.

“Amy?” Kamilah called. “Would you come to my office, please?”

Amy gulped, was she ready to drink her blood? Nervously, she sat on the chair in front of her desk.

“So, will you finally do it?”

“No,” Kamilah approached her, with a syringe in hands. “First, I need to draw a blood sample to confirm you have what I need.”

“No,” Amy protested. “I refused to sign your contract. You won’t touch a single drip of my blood.”

Kamilah sighed, as if she already expected that reaction. She grabbed something inside her drawer. Amy recognized her cellphone.

“Lily has been calling you the whole morning,” Kamilah told.

“Of course, she’s worried about me.”

“One phonecall,” Kamilah extended the phone in Amy’s direction. When she was about to touch it, she retreated. “In trade for a blood sample.”

Relutanctly, Amy agreed. It was her only chance. Of course Kamilah was going to monitore the call, but she could give Lily the smallest sign. She knew her best friend would be able to notice the weirdness in her voice.

Kamilah inserted the needle in her arm’s vein. Her touch was soft, careful… There was no pain. Instead, a good electric sensation ran from Amy’s arm, spreading to her entire body. Almost causing her pleasure.

“ _What the fuck, Amy?_ ” She thought. “ _What the actual fuck… She’s cold-blooded monster. How can you even feel like this? Of course, she compelled you. She’s trying to put you under her sadistic spell!_ ”

“Are you alright?” Kamilah’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Uhhh yes,” Amy felt her cheeks burning a little bit. “Now give me my phone as you promised.”

Before Kamilah handed her the cellphone, her face adquired a threatening expression.

“Don’t you even dare to try anything, do you understand? You wouldn’t want to put Lily’s life in danger… Right?”

Amy nodded, grabbing the phone violently from her hand. Kamilah positioned herself in front of her, hearing every part of the conversation.

“Lil?” Amy felt a notch in her throat, controlling herself to not cry. “That’s me.”

“ _Jeez, Amy. I was starting to get worried._ ”

“I’m sorry I didn’t go home last night… something happened.”

“ _What? Are you in trouble?_ ”

Lily’s words alarmed Kamilah, who made the motion of taking the phone from Amy’s hand.

“No… Actually, it’s something good,” she lied. “I got the job.”

“ _Really? And where are you?_ ”

“A-At Kamilah’s house. It’s uhhh… A special training to… prepare me for the position.”

Lily paused for a few seconds.

“ _Amy, there is something else going on! You’re acting strange._ ”

“Fix it,” Kamilah muttered, showing the tips of her fangs.

“Me, Lil? Of course not! I’m just tired, I worked a lot last night.”

Suddently, Amy heard Lily gasping at the other side of the line.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” she shouted. “ _I can totally see what’s happening! Tell me, she’s some kind of Christian Grey, isn’t? It explains that mysterious attitude._ ”

“Lily, no…”

“You only act this weird when you’re into someone.”

Kamilah was impacient, pacing around her office with a disturbed look on her face.

“Okay, Lily. There’s something between us! But it’s not as you think. Anyways, I need to go now. Kamilah needs me.”

“Calling her by the first name already. You go, girl! Enjoy your time with her, but don’t forget to fill me in on details when you have time.”

“Oh… Of course. Bye.”

When she hung up, Kamilah gave her a furious gaze. She grabbed her phone and smashed it with one hand.

“Hey! That was my phone,” Amy yelled. “Why did you do that? I followed your orders.”

“No, you didn’t,” Kamilah rebuked. “You demonstrated tension in your voice, you insinuated we could be having an affair… and who the hell is Christian? Is it some kind of code?”

“Oh, you’re not into modern literature.”

“Not really, rare are the books from this generation that I…”

Amy handed her a piece of paper.

“Read it, it may help you to relieve your tensions.”

Kamilah looked at her intrigued.

Amy spent the rest of the day lying on Kamilah’s office couch, asking the most diverse questions about vampirism.

“This heavy curtains,” she pointed. “Does it mean you can’t walk in the sunlight?’

"Correct,” Kamilah replied, eyes still focused on a pile of papers.

“If I open the curtains, will you sparkle or will you turn into ashes?”

Kamilah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Why don’t you test?”

Amy opened the curtains. As the sunlight penetrated the room, Kamilah didn’t show any reaction. After a couple of minutes though, she showed signs of pain and discomfort.

“Close it,” she demanded.

Amy obeyed. At least now she knew one of Kamilah’s weaknesses. She could use it as advantage in the future.

“How long can you take it?” Amy wanted to know.

“One hour and half.”

“Any other aversions? Like garlic, crucifixes…”

“No, it’s a myth. And before you ask, I don’t sleep in a coffin.”

Amy insisted on her plan. So far, Kamilah answered all her questions patiently.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she announced. “I’ll need some clothes, you know.”

“We can provide it,” Kamilah said. “Tonight you can wear some of my clothes.”

Amy nodded, coming back to her bedroom. She wasn’t succesful on her mission. As long as Kamilah had control over the situation, she wouldn’t get affected. Amy needed an opportunity where she’d be vulnerable, an occasion where Kamilah could not control… And it seemed like luck was on her side. Before dinner, Kamilah was on a heated argument over the phone.

"Amy, we need to talk,” she spoke when they sat down to eat. “On Friday, I’ll need to attend this event and I have no other choice… I’m taking you with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: What kind of trouble Amy can cause when Kamilah takes her to a public event? Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.

“This one looks perfect, Ms. Parker!”

“I know,” Amy smirked ironically.

Of course the dress looked perfect. It was the most expensive Ella, Kamilah’s personal stylist, had presented so far. The vampire CEO wouldn’t keep Amy imprisoned, and force her to go to this event, without losing some thousand dollars.

In only a few days, she made Kamilah buy her new clothes, perfumes, a videogame and all the food she was carving for. It didn’t seem to bother her.

Then, Amy found out Kamilah was obsessed with organization and silence, so leaving her clothes spread everywhere and listening to loud music became a routine. She also broke a rare artifact and drank a expensive bottle of wine. Kamilah wasn’t happy, obviously, but it still wasn’t enough for her to kick Amy out of the house.

“Ms. Sayeed,” Ella announced. “We’ve found the perfect dress.”

“Let me see it,” the vampire CEO emerged from her office to the living room.

In silence she examined Amy’s dress. It almost seemed like she was impressed. Her deep gaze met Amy’s, penetrating through her soul and giving her butterflies in the stomach.

“Indeed,” she finally said. “It looks fine. We’re buying it.”

“Uhhh did you see this price tag?” Amy showed, accidentally removing the tag. “Ops!”

Kamilah shrugged, inviting the stylist to her office to pay for the dress.

Amy couldn’t stop admiring herself in the mirror in front of her. She felt like she was living a dream, except for the fact Kamilah was only waiting for the right moment to kill her. Through the mirror, she noticed Kamilah discretly peeking from her office. Amy felt her cheeks burning.

Hours later, she was ready for the event. Right in time. Her plans of making them late were frustrated when Kamilah decided to help with her hair and make-up, as if she could read her mind.

It was 7:30 PM when the bell started to ring. Kamilah was still getting dressed in her bedroom. Amy decided to answer the door and torture her a little bit. When she opened, a handsome man in a suit waited outside.

“Oh,” he looked surprised to see someone else, other than Kamilah. “Hello. I’m Adrian Raines. Kamilah’s friend.”

“I’m Amy Parker,” she shook his hand. “Kamilah’s…”

Hostage, she’d say. But Kamilah appeared behind her, touching her firmly on the shoulder.

“New assistant,” she finished.

Her lie infuriated Amy. Without thinking, she responded almost imediately.

“Girlfriend.”

“What?!” Adrian opened his mouth in shock.

When Kamilah looked at her again, her eyes seemed bottomless. Her face had no expression. But Amy new she had finally hit a nerve. She was angry, really angry.

“It’s about time to make it public,” she continued, “right Kami?”

For a few seconds, she enlaced her fingers on Kamilah’s. Discretly, she pulled away.

“I had no idea…” Adrian was still surprised, indicating Kamilah probably hadn’t had partners for a while. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because…” Kamilah didn’t know what to say. Her face was completely red in a mix of hate and embarrassment. “It’s too soon. We don’t even know if it’s going to last.”

“Oh,” Adrian scratched his head, noticing the awkwardness of the situation. “So, are you guys ready to go?”

“Yes,” Kamilah told. “But before, I need to speak to Amy. In private.”

“Of course, I’ll be waiting in the car.”

As soon as Adrian closed the door behind him, Kamilah lunged to her direction and in a blink of an eye she pinned Amy against the wall, holding both of her wrists.

“Listen, mortal and listen well,” she snarled. “I’m getting tired of your little games. You ruin this night for me and I’ll ruin your life!”

“I have nothing to lose,” Amy provocked. “You’re going to kill me anyways. Won’t you?”

Kamilah didn’t answer. Instead, she kept looking intensely inside Amy’s eyes. Then, those feelings returned. Electric pulses sparked all through Amy’s body, making her shiver. Even though she tried to resist, she liked it.

“ _Not again,_ ” she thought. “ _You’re being compelled, Amy. Fight against it._ ”

She turned her look back to Kamilah’s face. For a second, she felt some insecurity, a vulnerability, on the woman in front or her. Those fangs suddently didn’t seem so dangerous. She felt the impulse of touching them, if her arms weren’t restrained.

“I won’t cause you trouble,” Amy guaranteed. “I promise.”

“You better keep your word.”

During the target to the event, Amy found many things about Adrian Raines. He was the millionaire CEO of Raines Corporation and Kamilah’s best friend.

“So I assume you’re also a…”

“Vampire? Yes. Did you told her already, Kamilah?”

“It’s hard to keep things from Amy. She kinda found out, by herself.”

“She seems to be a smart girl,” he complimented.

Amy sighed. Adrian was the perfect type of man. He was gentle, kind, humourous, he did things in benefit of the others… How could he even be Kamilah’s friend? She was the opposite. Amy wondered if being a vampire, he was capable of the same things, like kidnapping and murdering an innocent person.

They arrived at the event. A charity event, in benefit of the environment and wildlife. Why did Kamilah even get invited? She only cared about her own benefits. She definitely wasn’t the kind that had fluffy panda videos on her browser history.

“ _It’s a disguise,_ ” Amy thought. “ _Behind this, she must feed from cute forest animals, like some fictional vampires._ ”

For her suprise, Kamilah showed some preference over the Vegan dinner that was served. She wasn’t a big fan of meat, she mentioned. Only eating it occasionally.

“ _Okay… Apparently the murder part only apply to human beings,_ ” Amy told herself, before paying attention on Kamilah’s conversation with Adrian.

“Any news on the investigation about the attacks?” She asked.

“Not really,” Adrian sighed. “I had a meeting with Priya, but she didn’t take it serious.”

“As always,” Kamilah rolled her eyes.

“Now I need to face The Baron. This last feral worked as bartender on his club.”

“This is quite dangerous, why don’t you send somebody else in your place?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about sending Nicole.”

Unable to hold herself any longer, Amy finally spoke.

“So Priya, The Baron… Are they vam-”

“Shhhh!” Kamilah frowned.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize we were the only supernatural table at the event.”

“They are clan leaders,” Adrian answered her question. “Like me and Kamilah.”

Great. The she devil had a clan. Even if Amy managed to escape a horde of vampires still could be coming after her, like the battle scene from  _Twilight_.

“And how many members do you guys have in your clans?”

“Thirty,” Kamilah replied. “In each of the six clans.”

“180 vampires, only in New York?” Amy gulped.

“Plus the Clanless,” Adrian added.

Adrian told Amy about the Clanless and explained the Ferals situation.

“So you don’t kill humans at all? The Ferals are responsible for the recent attacks?”

“No, it’s a violation of the Pact. We only feed from consenting humans.”

“Oh,” she glanced at Kamilah, who looked away.

“I thought Kamilah had told you everything?”

“Not really, she didn’t have time.”

“I’ll get another drink,” Kamilah stood up, clearly uncomfortable.

In her absense, Adrian was curious to know details about their relationship.

“How long have you been dating Kamilah, Amy?”

“Only a couple of months.”

“And how did you guys meet? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re different from what I’d imagine as Kamilah’s type.”

Amy invented a story about meeting Kamilah at her company, during a job interview. She wondered why she just couldn’t reveal Adrian the truth. He’d never agree with Kamilah’s plans.

“Well Amy,” he smiled. “I can tell something has changed in Kamilah already. I’m glad she has found you, she… She was through a lot in the past.”

Before Amy could explore further this last part, Kamilah returned, clearing her throat. Amy changed the subject, learning about Adrian’s company and its commitment to the planet and the wildlife. He also told the other charity projects he was part, along with Kamilah.

“ _I don’t understand anything anymore,_ ” Amy told herself. “ _If she has such a good heart under those ice walls… Why the hell is she planning to murder me? She’ll need to give me a very good explanation!_ ”

Moments later, a photographer went to their table, asking to take pictures of the group before Adrian and Kamilah were called to the stage for a special thanks for their donations to the cause.

For Kamilah’s dismay, Amy told the photographer they were dating. Giving enough information for the tabloids to speculate over the next few weeks.

Later that night, Amy was lying in her bed reminiscing about every part of the night. Now she was finally getting to know Kamilah’s true nature, maybe it was time to change her strategy. She’d be nice and cooperative, giving Kamilah exactly what she wanted. If she really had a good heart, at some point she’d feel guilty enough to give up on her plan.

She knocked Kamilah’s office door, the vampire CEO invited her in.

“So this is why you need me to sign your contract,” Amy concluded. “You’ll need proof that I consented with your plan when you face The Council.”

“Exactly. You learn fast, Amy.”

“I’ve decided. I’m signing it.”

“Will you?!”

“Yes, I’ve learned a lot about you tonight. You’re a good person, Kamilah. Even if you don’t let it show. You care about the others, about nature and wildlife… So there must be a really good reason you want to use my blood. If this is for such a noble cause, I consent.”

Her face adquired an expression Amy had never seen so far. She was surprised, in shock. While Amy signed the papers, she only watched, unable to say a word.

Before she left, Kamilah softly touched her arm, stopping her.

“Amy, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“For tonight, I mean… Though you dared to defy me in the beginning, I appreciate you kept our secret from Adrian. I’ll tell him, at the right time.”

“You don’t owe me any explanations. I did what I thought that was right. Good night, Kamilah.”

“Good night, Amy.”

Something in the look Kamilah gave her as she left, made Amy truly believe her new strategy was just starting to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: When Amy gets sick, Kamilah needs to decide between sticking to her plan or taking her to a hospital. Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- Things will get a lot more interesting in the next chapter, I promise ;)

The sun had already set when Kamilah Sayeed finished one of the most important meetings of her career. After spending the day worrying about meeting the client in her home office, she could finally breathe relieved. Everything ran absolutely as planned.

She poured herself a drink, but she suddently realized. The mortal. She hadn’t heard a single word from Amy the entire day.

How could she be so careless? That foolish mortal probably used her distraction to escape. Now she’d expose her to the media, to The Council, to the authorities… She furiously stomped across her mansion and opened the guest room’s door.

For her surprise, the lights were still off, the television was turned on some random channel and Amy was curled in the bed, under the blankets.

“Amy,” she stopped, thinking of an excuse. “Is… is there anything you would like for dinner?”

“I’m not hungry,” Amy replied, almost whispering.

“Really? But you’re always hungry!”

She was up to something. Kamilah knew it. If there was something Amy would never refuse, it was food. That mortal specimen was hungrier than any other living being she had ever met. The girl literally thought with her stomach.

“Actually, I’m not feeling well. My head is killing me, I’m coughing and I’m cold… I think I’ve caught a flu or something.”

Kamilah approached and relutanctly placed the palm of her hand on Amy’s forehead. The girl wasn’t faking, she was burning in fever.

“Well, take a cold shower,” Kamilah ordered. “I’ll prepare something that will help.”

In the kitchen, she prepared a special tea that was used by her people in Ancient Egypt. It should help Amy’s body to combat the flu and lower her fever.

When she returned to the bedroom Amy was sitting on the bed barely dressed, only in her underwear. Kamilah handed her the tea cup.

“How can I be sure you’re not trying to poison me?” Amy questioned. “The last time I drank something in your company, I woke up in this place.”

Kamilah rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“I need you alive for my…  _project_.”

Amy still refused to take the tea.

“Look, mortal. I’m trying to help you. Now if you want to wither to death I couldn’t care less.”

“This is all your fault…” Amy coughed.

Kamilah sighed. Arguing with her in that moment wouldn’t help. She needed to act nicely. Convince her she was actually concerned about her well-being.

“Please,” she insisted. “It’ll make you feel better. I promise.”

The girl finally accepted the drink from her hands.

“Whoa,” she said after taking a sip, “it tastes good.”

A small smile formed in the corners of Kamilah’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Amy smiled back.

The two remained silent, looking in each other’s eyes for a brief moment, until Kamilah cleared her throat.

“You should rest now.”

Amy nodded in agreement.

After a nap, she woke up feeling slightly better. Althought her body was still sore, she had stopped coughing and the headache was gone. When she looked to her right side, Kamilah was sitting on an armchair next to her bed.

“ _Was she watching me this whole time?_ ” Amy thought. “ _Maybe she starting to… Don’t be stupid, Amy! She clearly said she needs you alive for her experiment._ ”

“You woke up,” Kamilah stood up, protectively feeling her temperature again. “It has lowered. Are you feeling any better?”

“I think so.”

Amy’s stomach started to growl.

“It’s going back to normal,” Kamilah joked.

She went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of food.

“I prepared you some soup.”

While eating, Amy couldn’t help questioning Kamilah’s behavior. Maybe she wasn’t evil after all. There should be a major reason behind her plan. Something that was far from Amy’s understanding. What if she was some kind of supernatural being herself? She could be Satan’s offspring, like in that TV Show she once watched. And Kamilah’s mission was to exterminate her, assuring the future of the humanity.

“I-It was delicious,” Amy complimented. “Thank you, Kamilah.”

Kamilah replied with a nod, after placing another cup of tea on the bedside table.

“Drink it again in a few minutes,” she advised. “If you don’t feel better by the morning, I’m taking you to a hospital.”

As she left the room, Amy opened a mischievous grin. She couldn’t waste that opportunity, it was the key to her freedom. She dropped the entire cup of tea in the sink.

Kamilah spent the night awake, splitting her time between recapitulating her project and monitoring Amy’s health. Her fever seemed to be returning and she was coughing a lot. She couldn’t wait much longer, if Amy had pneumonia, it required immediate treatment.

Amy clearly wasn’t like the other mortals, there was something special about her. Not only her blood.

Kamilah placed the papers back inside her drawer, along with a necklace.

“I’m sorry, brother. I can’t let her die.”

At the hospital’s reception, Amy felt poorly, but satisfied. Kamilah fell straight into her trap. She looked at the female vampire, the windows started reflecting the first rays of sun causing her visible discomfort. Yet, she kept her word of bringing Amy to the hospital.

“ _Don’t feel guilty, Amy,_ ” she thought. “ _It’s your only chance to escape._ ”

“You should go home,” Amy suggested. “It’s taking too long, the sun is going to kill you.”

“Once they call you, I’ll be waiting in the car.”

The windows of Kamilah’s car were covered with UV light filters.

“Okay.”

After a few minutes, the nurse finally called Amy’s name. Inside her mind she celebrated, it was the last time she’d have to see Kamilah’s face. She could finally be safe.

“The doctor will come to see you in a minute,” the nurse told, as Amy sat in the exam table.

From the corridor, Amy still could hear her voice, chatting with the male doctor.

“Don’t we have two other pacients before this girl?”

“I know, but the famous CEO from that financial company, Kamilah Sayeed, is causing a lot of trouble in the waiting room. She demanded the girl to be seen immediately or she’d be suing the hospital.”

Amy let out a small laugh. Kamilah knew how to intimidate people when she wanted to.

After being examined, the doctor concluded she had contracted a really bad flu. Just in case, he asked for a blood test and a x-ray of her lungs. After the results, he sent Amy home with a list of prescriptions.

Instead of heading to the front door, she went straight to the emergency exit, where a staircase led her to the Hospital’s back door. The path was clear, Kamilah was on the other side waiting in the parking lot.

Amy started walking wondering where she could go. Kamilah knew where she lived with Lily and also her parents’ address. She needed money to flee out of the city.

She continued to follow her way to the bus station, knowing she had a lot of time. Kamilah couldn’t follow her in the sun. A few steps later, she stopped. Her head started to spin, she felt weak and worned out because of the flu.

“Please… I need to go…” she stopped to take a breath, panting.

“Are you alright, miss?” A masculine voice asked.

“N-no… Can you take me to the bus station? I know it sounds crazy but… I got kidnapped and I’ve just escaped.”

“Of course,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

First, she’d go to Boston, where she had some relatives. Then, she’d get a plane to California. It was on the other side of the country. It could take months before Kamilah found her. All she had to do was to call Lily and ask her to come to the bus station and bring some money.

When Amy noticed, the man had conducted her to an empty dark alley. Two other man waited for him inside a van.

“Is she the girl?” One of them asked.

“Possibly.”

“You know the king doesn’t admit mistakes.”

“Then let’s make sure.”

The first man’s eyes turned red and a pair of fangs appeared on the corners of his mouth. Amy tried to fight against his hold but he was too strong. He violently grabbed her wrist, opening a gash with his sharp teeth.

“Bring me the ashes,” he ordered. “Fast! I’ve been exposed to the sunlight for too long.”

The other vampire emerged from inside the van, bringing an urn. Amy watched as her blood dripped inside.

“Nothing is happening!” The man who captured her complained.

“Maybe we really need her heart.”

The muscular vampire dragged Amy to the back of the van, where a third one waited with a knife in hands. She tried to scream, but her appeals were muffled by his cold hand covering her mouth. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for her doomed fate.

The male vampire let out a gasp and his grip slowly became loose, allowing Amy to escape. Just in time to see his body converting into a pile of ash. Behind him, Kamilah held a pair of bloody daggers.

“Kamilah,” Amy exclaimed. She had never been so happy to see her before.

The two other vampires advanced in her direction but she was too fast, killing them before they even touched a single strand of her perfect brown hair.

Exhausted, scared and dizzy, Amy fell on the ground. Kamilah approached, kneeling right beside her, to help her to sit down.

“T-They were going to kill me…” Amy cried, involving her in a hug. “You saved me.”

“I suppose I did,” Kamilah smiled, pricking her own finger with her fangs.

She pressed her blood against Amy’s wrist, healing the wound.

After thanking Kamilah with a smile, Amy rested her head on her shoulder. Differently from what she initially assumed, her body was warm and cozy. She could hear her heart beating inside her chest.

After a moment of silence, Kamilah complained:

“I know you’re happy to see me, but can we skip the cuddling part and just go home? Unlike you, I can’t walk in the sunlight.”

“Of course,” Amy laughed.

Now she had no choice, with a mysterious threat around, staying with Kamilah was the safest option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Amy is finally getting to know Kamilah better. What consequences it’s going to bring? Coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.

Lying on a bench at Kamilah’s garden, Amy could finally close her eyes and relax. Since she returned to the CEO’s mansion, everything had changed. The incident with the vampires approached them, as they had the mutual objective of finding out who else was after Amy.

It wasn’t only that, she started to get to know Kamilah better. They had a few pleasant conversations, she’d let her call Lily and her parents everyday and even work as her assistant during work hours. Amy’s plan was successful after all. She doubted that after everything, Kamilah would be able to kill her.

Inside the mansion, a heated argument took place inside Kamilah’s office.

“Are you really planning to kill her, Kamilah?” Amy recognized Adrian Raines’ voice. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Really, Adrian? Tell me you wouldn’t even consider the possibility.”

“I… I don’t know. Amy is a living being, Kamilah. She shouldn’t have to lose her life to fix ours!”

Kamilah let out a long, deep sigh. She looked at the door, noticing Amy was standing there listening. She frowned.

“Hey, didn’t I tell you this was a private meeting? You were not allowed to be here.”

“It’s okay,” Adrian interrupted. “Amy is part of this now.”

He gave Amy an assuring smile.

“So, did you guys found out who were those vampires who attacked me?” Amy joined the conversation.

“No,” Kamilah answered. “They’re not part of any clans. Now since you’re here, would you bring me a cup of coffee?”

Amy nodded. She knew Kamilah wanted her to leave to continue the conversation with Adrian. Feeling she was about to discover something important, she hid near the door.

“Do you think Gaius is behind it?” Kamilah asked.

“It’s possible. Now he’s free again,” Amy saw as Adrian clenched his jaw in anger.

Kamilah questioned him about who he thought to be responsible for setting Gaius free. Adrian told her about his last conversation with the members of The Council, where Senator Vega accused the Clanless leader, Jax Matsuo, to be plotting a revenge plan against them.

“ _Senator Vega,_ ” Amy thought. “ _A vampire. This is really crazy…_ ”

“I don’t believe some Clanless vampire did it,” Kamilah walked away from Adrian, with a distressed look on her face.

“Neither do I,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, Kamilah. I know how you feel about this. Believe me, I won’t let Gaius come any close to you. I promise.”

She gave Adrian a faint smile.

“ _Weird,_ ” Amy thought as she walked to the kitchen to get Kamilah the coffee she requested.

Back in her room, she grabbed a piece of paper she had been hiding under the mattress. Every important information she collected so far was written in that page. With a pen she added to the bottom of the list the names: _Jax Matsuo_  and  _Gaius._

Minutes later, Kamilah knocked the door. It was a surprise for Amy, considering she usually opened it in a violent manner. When she entered, something was different about her. She wasn’t cranky or moody as usual, she seemed worried and maybe a little sad.

“Are you alright?” Amy asked, intrigued.

“Why do you ask?” Suddently, Kamilah was already back to her defensive self.

“You’re not only looking upset, but you’re acting kinda strange. I assume the meeting with Adrian didn’t go as planned?”

Kamilah looked her in the eyes, letting out a sigh.

“Actually, I came here to tell you I’m meeting the Council tonight. Here, at my place.”

“Does it mean I’m going to meet your clan?!” Amy smiled in excitement.

“No, my clan is far more civilized than the Council members. The meeting is only for Clan leaders.”

“It still sounds exciting.”

“Wait until you meet them,” Kamilah shook her head.

Hours later, Amy was getting dressed for the meeting. She couldn’t help feeling nervous, it wasn’t everyday somebody had the chance to meet six powerful vampires that secretly ruled New York, including Senator Vega. It was the like the baseball scene from  _Twilight_ , but better.

Besides asking her to wear a professional outfit, Kamilah told her everything she needed to know about the other Council Members. Lester Castellanos, owner of Castellanos Meats, a lecherous creep. Priya Lacroix, fashion designer, so gorgeous as she was deadly. Kamilah was always responsible for cleaning out her mess. The Baron, former gangster. A brutal, remorseless killer. More than a few guests were reported to have mysteriously disappeared from his club, The Shrike. And finally, Senator Adam Vega. Handsome, charming and quite manipulative.

“You better stay away from all of them,” Kamilah recommended.

“Got it,” Amy nodded.

After applying some perfume and make-up, she met Kamilah in the living room, where she was ready to give the last directions.

“Amy,” she stood up from the couch, opening the most beautiful smile Amy had ever seen. “This outfit looks great on you.”

“Thanks,” Amy felt her cheeks burning. What tended to happen everytime Kamilah looked at her that way. Or when she said or did something nice, which was becoming less rare in the last few days.

“How should I introduce myself?” Amy wanted to know. She no longer had to annoy Kamilah by pretending she was her girlfriend.

“My new assistant is fine.”

One by one, the guests started to arrive. Adrian was the first one, he still had some pending questions to solve with Kamilah before the meeting. While they were locked in her office, the second guest arrived, Lester Castellanos.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he extended his hand. “Lester Castellanos.”

“Amy,” a little disturbed by the way he looked at her, Amy shook his hand.

“But you can call me Daddy, if you want,” his hand start moving up to her arm.

“Hey!” Amy yelled, slapping him in the face. “Touch me again and I’m gonna break your fingers.”

Hearing the fight, Kamilah quickly returned to the living room. For a moment, Amy thought she would get angry and scold her in front of the guests. Instead, she grinned.

“I wouldn’t test her, Lester. She means business, trust me.”

Adrian gave Lester a look of disapproval.

Minutes later, a man the Amy assumed to be The Baron, entered through the door followed by two of his henchmen.

“Leave your thugs outside,” Kamilah angered. “Who are you trying to intimidate?”

The men followed his order. With a sadistic smirk, he approached Kamilah, then gave Amy a nasty look.

“A human pet?”

Kamilah didn’t say anything, but Amy noticed as her eyes glowed red in an threatening manner.

Behind him, another figured arrived to the meeting. Amy recognized her as the famous designer, Priya Lacroix. She was distracted, typing on her cellphone, when she finally noticed Amy.

“Oh, what do we have here…” She approached Amy, stroking her face and looking straghit into her eyes. “What a delightful human! Will you be staying for  _dinner_?” She licked her lips.

“T-Thank you,” Amy said. It was hard to keep her confidence. Priya was even more stunning in person, as well as intimidating. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

As Amy extended her hand for Priya to shake, the female vampire grabbed her wrist tightly. Her long, manicured nails almost digging into her skin.

“Y-You’re hurting me.”

“I know.”

“Uhhh… Kamilah?” Amy called.

In a fraction of second, Kamilah was standing furious by her side.

“Let her go,” she demanded. “Now.”

“Oh, aren’t you going to serve this little snack for dinner? Priya asked, disappointed. “She looks delicious.”

“Get off,” Kamilah pushed her away from Amy. “She’s under my protection.”

Priya caressed Amy’s cheeks one more time, making her entire body shiver.

“I’m just kidding, grams. She’s beautiful though, she could be the muse for my next collection… What do you think?”

“I-I…” Hypnotized by Priya’s seductive voice, Amy didn’t know what to say.

“You could spend time with me at the studio, let me try my pieces on you, we’d travel together…” she leaned in closer, whispering in Amy’s ear, “Believe me, life with me is never boring.”

“I’m sorry, but Amy is unavaliable,” Kamilah angered. The tone in her voice, sounded almost like she was jealous.

“But Kamilah…” Amy finally opened her mouth. “It sounds like a good opportunity.”

“Amy, let’s just say the things never end well for girl’s who fall for Priya’s  _muse_ speech.”

“Oh.”

Priya cocked her head to the side, frustrated. Then she looked back at Kamilah and grinned.

“I’ve never seen you acting like this before, Kamilah. Especially over a mortal.”

“She’s my…” Kamilah hesitated.

“Oh wait…” Priya whistled, calling the attention of the rest of the group. “Listen folks, the senior member of the Council is about to make an important announcement.”

They’ll turned their attention to Kamilah. Before she could speak, the bell rang. It was the last member, Adam Vega.

“Important announcement?” He said. “Did I miss anything?”

After he found a sit at Kamilah’s living room, she finally cleared her throat.

“This mortal standing next to me, her name is Amy and she’s my girlfriend, what means she’s under my protection. Anyone who dares to touch her will deal with the consequences.”

When Kamilah finished, her cheeks were bright red.

Amy accomodated herself, listening carefully as Kamilah opened the meeting. Adam Vega requested she’d go straight to the point because he had other obligations to fulfill. As she mentioned Gaius, the Council members started exchanging glares and accusations.

“I vote for an investigation against Adrian,” Vega suggested. “After all, he was always loyal to his  _king_.“

“I’d never do this,” Adrian narrowed his eyes in rage. “Now you… You have this hidden agenda, Vega. First you tried to blame the Clanless and now you’re blaming it on me.”

“Both of you, stop,” Kamilah ordered.

The Baron let out a sadistic laugh.

“Why Kamilah? Is there anything you like to share? I mean, you had a  _special_ relationship with Gaius.”

Even if she managed to hid it very well, Amy could tell his words somehow affected Kamilah. Her behavior changed completely until the rest of the meeting. When the last member walked through the door, Amy threw herself on the couch.

“Oh my god,” she sighed, “I thought that at some point they’d rip each other’s heads off!”

“I told you it was far from exciting,” Kamilah said. “Anyways, I’ll be in my office. Why don’t your order yourself some food?”

Amy nodded, noticing the female vampire still showed tension on her look.

Later, while gorging herself with pizza, Amy would stop thinking about Gaius. How could he cause Kamilah so much distress? She was stronger than any other vampire in New York, Amy learned. Even the members of The Council feel threatened by her presence. Kamilah left the office, passing by her in the living room. She didn’t even bothered Amy was eating on her couch.

“Hey,”‘ she called with a half full mouth, “want some pizza?”

“Always classy, Amy,” Kamilah scolded.

Relutanctly, she sat near Amy and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Look what you’ve been doing to me,” she shook her head. “In another occasion, I’d never eat… this.”

“It’s not like I’m forcing you, you know,” Amy laughed. “Admit it, you like pizza.”

Kamilah went silent again, paying attention on the TV show Amy was watching.

“Vampires,” she spoke, “haven’t you had enough of them yet for today?”

“Kamilah, I want to ask you something. Why did you tell them I’m your girlfriend? You were clearly not comfortable with that.”

“No vampire dares to hurt another vampire’s favorite mortal. And I could see clearly in their eyes they could be planning to hurt you.”

“Thank you but… does it mean I’m your favorite mortal now?”

“Let’s just say I tolerate you better than other mortals. My favorite mortal will always be my brother.“

"You never told me you have a brother.”

“ _Had_ , Amy. I  _had_  a twin brother.”

“I’m so sorry, Kamilah.”

“Don’t be. Believe me, I had time to mourn.”

Amy gave her a comforting smile. Kamilah told her a little about her brother, Lysimachus. So far, she hadn’t trusted her to tell anything about her life. Amy could tell how important it was for her, and how sad it made her. When she was about to talk about the circunstances of his death, she stopped. Amy decided to change the subject.

“So… You only tolerate me because of my blood?”

Kamilah didn’t answer, but her eyes suggested she wasn’t sure anymore. Amy started to feel her stomach flipping again.

“So, I made a list,” she changed the subject again, “more facts about vampires I want to know if are real or not.”

“Here we go,” Kamilah rolled her eyes.

“Can you fly?

"No and I can’t turn into a bat.”

“Can you read my thoughts?”

“No. I wouldn’t even want to.”

“And… often, a vampire’s bite is described as…  _sensual_. Is it true? How is the experience like? ”

Kamilah thought for a while and smiled.

“True. The moment can be a little  _intense_. But I can’t describe to you, I’m sorry.”

Amy tried to focus her attention back to the TV show, but she couldn’t. Between the glances she and Kamilah were exchanging, her heart was racing inside her chest and her hands were sweating. She bit her lower lip nervously before saying:

“Then show me.”

“Are you sure?” Kamilah asked.

Amy replied with a nod.

Kamilah carefully approached her and brushed Amy’s hair away from her neck. Keeping eye contact, she started tracing Amy’s jugular. Her touch made Amy tremble.

“Don’t move,” Kamilah ordered as her fangs descended and her eyes turned red.

Her lips made contact with Amy’s skin, sending shivers all over her body. When she sank her fangs into Amy’s neck, the initial pain sensation was quickly replaced by waves of pleasure. Amy closed her eyes, enjoying every second of that intense feeling. Kamilah firmly placed a hand on her waist holding her still.

“Please…” Amy moaned, “don’t stop.”

She never felt anything so good, so poweful before. She was about to enter in a state of complete ecstasy. She desired a lot more than that… in her mind she started to fantasy about everything she wanted Kamilah to do. She wanted to feel her perfect body pressed against hers, she wanted to feel Kamilah’s hands touching her  _everywhere_ … When she opened her eyes, she gasped, trying to breath.

“Are you alright?” Kamilah pulled away.

With her fingertips, she healed Amy’s neck.

“I-I…” Amy stood up, her legs were still shaking. Kamilah held her, preventing her from falling.

She turned around to face her and noticed how close their lips were. If she leaned her head a little bit more…

“ _No,_ ” Amy told herself, before running away straight to her bedroom.

She locked herself in the bathroom and under the cold shower, she reflected. It was Stockholm Syndrome. There was no other explaination. She couldn’t be feeling attracted by Kamilah. Kamilah was literally a monster, who wanted her dead.

Amy lost the count of how long she passed under the shower, trying to get rid of those feelings. When she returned to the bedroom Kamilah was waiting for her.

“Finally,” she said. “I was starting to think you had passed out.”

“S-Stay away from me.”

“Oh please, you asked me to show you.”

“It was a mistake!”

“Was it? You wanted it. Actually, you wanted more than that.“

"N-No, I didn’t…”

“I can hear your heartbeats, Amy. I can tell exactly how you felt in that moment and  _what else_  you wanted.”

“You must’ve compelled me! I’d never have feelings for you, Kamilah. Especially now that I know what you want from me. You want to offer me as sacrifice to your lover, Gaius. Isn’t it? He’s a monster and so are you!”

Kamilah stared at her, completely mute. Her face turned into a mix of rage and disappointment.

“Ungrateful bastard! I should’ve let you die in the hands of those vampires… Get out of my house, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Alone and facing the most difficult decision of her life, Amy will learn she needs Kamilah more than she thought. Coming Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.

It was late night when Amy left Kamilah’s mansion. After their heated discussion, she didn’t see or heard of the vampire again for the rest of the night. She locked herself in her bedroom, not coming out even when she left.

Inside a cab, a lot of thoughts were running through Amy’s mind. She spent weeks trying to find a way to hurt Kamilah, to explore her weaknesses and break her heart. She finally managed to, suddently and unplanned. And now she felt terrible for that.

She left the cab, headed to the only place in New York she knew she’d still be safe. Raines Corporation. At the empty lobby, she looked for signs of Adrian Raines.

“Who are you?” A female voice asked.

“I’d like to speak to Adrian, it’s important.”

“Adrian?” The blonde woman’s face turned into a frown. “ _Mr. Raines_ , you mean.”

Amy sighed. She could clearly see that woman had a problem with her.

“I’m Kamilah’s… I mean, Ms. Sayeed’s assistant and I need to speak to him right now.”

“I’m sorry to inform, but Mr. Raines…”

“It’s okay, Nicole,” Adrian emerged from his private elevator. “Amy, what brings you here?”

Amy followed him to back to the elevator, Nicole fumed at her as she passed. Inside his office, Amy told him about her discussion with Kamilah.

“I-I… I was confused. I’ve never had feeling something so weird in my life. It was good and scary at the same time.”

“I understand,” Adrian assured. “Kamilah’s not a monster, Amy. I can guarantee you that.”

“She kidnapped me and she has this crazy plan of killing me. Are you sure it has nothing to do with this Gaius?”

Adrian was silent for a moment, pensive, trying to find his next words.

“Amy, have you ever lost someone you loved? I mean, the person you loved the most.”

“No,” Amy replied.

“If you ever did, and someday you found out you could bring this person back to life… Would you?”

“Of course. Without thinking twice.”

“Even if it meant you had to kill a stranger for that?”

Everything started to make sense. Kamilah wanted her blood to bring her twin brother back to life. The way she talked about him, with feelings of joy and sadness in her voice at the same time. The way she smiled only by saying his name or by telling stories about him. He was who Kamilah loved the most and she’d do anything to have him back.

“Her twin brother?”

“Yes,” Adrian confirmed. “The only two things Kamilah didn’t know were that more people knew about it and that she’d get attached to you.”

“S-She’s not,” Amy felt her cheeks burning again. “She hates me. Absolutely. Especially now.”

“I’ve known her for over 200 years,” Adrian smiled. “I could never imagine Kamilah announcing to the Council she’s dating someone, especially a mortal. She did that only to protect you.”

Amy felt like she was being punched in the stomach. First, Kamilah risked her life, exposing herself to the sunlight, to save her from those vampires. It took hours before she stopped feeling the effects. Then, she lied to The Council to prevent them from hurting Amy.

“ _You’re the monster, Amy,_ ” she told herself.

She didn’t say anything else. Adrian took her to meet the rest of his company and his research projects. In the end, he asked if he could draw a blood sample for analysis. He promised Amy it was only to study her blood properties. The special properties that were capable of bring a deceased person back to life. She agreed. Later, he offered her a suite to stay for a few days. It wasn’t safe for her to return to her apartment yet.

“Would you mind taking me there to talk to my roomate? I need to pick up some stuff and money.”

“Of course,” Adrian agreed.

Amy was quiet during the whole way. She wouldn’t stop thinking about Kamilah. Even if she truly started to care about her, stubborn as she was, she’d never be capable of forgiving her.

Adrian followed her to the apartment, to make sure no one was following them.

“Lily?” Amy opened the door, spotting no signs of her friend.

On TV, a paused game indicated she was home. The controller was tossed on the floor.

“Where are you, Lil? I’m home.”

As Amy approached, she noticed a trail of blood on the floor. A few steps away, Lily was lying on a pool of her own blood.

“Lily!” Amy yelled, noticing two puncture wounds on her neck.

Hearing Amy’s scream, Adrian rushed to her side. He placed his fingers on Lily’s neck to feel her pulsation.

“Please,” Amy cried, “do something…”

“Amy, she has lost too much blood. There’s nothing I can’t do, I’m sorry.”

“No… She can’t… Turn her, please.”

Adrian hesitated. It wasn’t safe. Besides the problems he’d have to face with The Council, there were chances Lily would turn into a Feral.

“I can’t lose her, please…”

Adrian took a deep breath and kneeled down next to Lily.

“Only for you,” he said before feeding Lily his blood.

After a few minutes, he drove back to Raines Corporation to start the first steps for Lily’s turning. Inside a secret chamber, he placed her unconscious body inside a coffin. Noticing Amy’s eyes, widened in shock, Adrian explained:

“No one knows why, but placing a newly-Turned vampire in a completely dark, enclosed space for at least six hours reduces the chances of them becoming Feral.”

Then, he asked Amy to leave for the next six hours. She wouldn’t be able to understand the next steps of the ritual.

In the suite, she laid on the bed sobbing. It was all her fault. She never imagined Lily would become a victim in her place. She was confused, angry… Was it possible Kamilah did that as revenge? Or those Vampires attacked Lily while looking for her? She was unsure. Exhausted, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was almost dawn. After a long and warm shower, she went after Adrian in his office. The ritual should be over now. The door was closed, but she could hear his voice inside.

“What did you want me to do? Let her die?”

Shortly after, Kamilah’s voice was heard.

“Your standing on the Council is already on thin ice, and now you’re Turning humans without approval? You’ve put yourself in trouble! For a  _mortal_.”

“A mortal  _you_  brought to our lives.”

“Wait. Now are you suggesting this is  _my_  fault?!”

“No, Kamilah. I…” he sighed. “I just need a break.”

He stormed out of his office and passed through Amy, straight to the elevator. Kamilah came right after.

“Amy,” she frowned, when she noticed her standing near the door.

“I… I just wanted to know how Lily is doing.”

“She should wake up soon.”

After a long pause, avoiding each other’s look, Amy finally raised her voice. She needed a confirmation that Kamilah was innocent.

“I need to ask you something,” Amy hesitated. “You didn’t…”

Alarmed by what she was about to ask, Kamilah quickly antecipated:

“You’re pathetic,” she shook her head in response.

For the next few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, Amy and Kamilah were sitting at opposite sides of the reception, in complete silence. Tension was hanging in the air. Until Adrian arrived with the news Lily was ready to be checked.

“If she has become a feral…” Kamilah started to speak, holding a cerimonial stake.

“I know,” Amy interrupted.

Back to the chamber, she watched nervously as Adrian opened the coffin. She approached, watching as Lily opened her red eyes and exhibited her sharp new fangs.

Lily accepted well her new condition, but she still needed a lot of training. Adrian had a long way ahead, dealing with the Council. What he did was a violation of the Pact. Kamilah offered help, inviting the newly turned Vampire to stay at her mansion, which she accept under the condition Amy would be there too.

During the next couple of days, Amy witnessed a side of Kamilah she hadn’t met yet. She was a dedicated mentor to Lily, scolding her and being harsh when she needed to be, but also supportive and caring. She taught her how to feed, how to avoid the sunlight and even how to fight.

One night, when Lily was feeding on a mortal, she lost control. Almost killing the volunteer. She felt guilty and sad.

“I don’t know, this was a mistake…” she lamented, her eyes were filled with tears. “I won’t be able to adjust! W-What if I hurt Amy? She’s my best friend.”

Unnoticed, Amy watched as Kamilah consoled her in her own manner.

“Oh, shut up! Listen, it’ll will take years before you’re able to fully control your bloodlust. But if you just give up, like a loser… Then, I can’t help you anymore.”

“How long is it going to take before I’m a badass vampire, like you?”

“A what?” Kamilah opened her mouth in shock, making Amy chuckle. “Anyways, it’ll take years of practice and training. But you can do this, Lily. I can sense that.”

After speaking some other encouraging words, she offered Lily a drink to relax.

“Tell me the truth,” Lily asked, later in the guest room. “What’s going on between you and Kamilah?”

“Nothing,” Amy sighed. “I told you, she only wanted my blood to bring her brother back to life. And now she hates me, after our fight.”

Lily let out a small laugh.

“What?” Amy asked intrigued.

“Amy… The sexual tension between the two of you is undeniable. Sometimes the way you look at each other… It makes me think you’re gonna rip each other’s clothes off and  _do it,_ in front of me.”

“Shut up!” Amy hit her with a pillow. “There’s no sexual tension, okay? I’m going to sleep now, I’m exhausted. Good night, Lily.”

“Good night, Amy.”

It had passed 3 A.M, but Amy couldn’t sleep. The scene of Lily almost dead, lying on the apartment floor, wouldn’t leave her mind. She wondered if her best friend would be able to adapt to that new world.

She got up from the bed and walked to the garden, hoping the fresh air would help her to clear her head.

“Still awake?” Kamilah’s voice interrupted.

“Y-Yeah… I’m still a little anxious about Lily’s situation.”

“She’ll be fine.”

“I know,” noticing Kamilah was moving away, Amy gently grabbed her arm. “Kamilah, wait.”

Kamilah turned around, waiting to hear what she had to say.

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve been doing for Lily. I just realized how wrong I was about you. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me someday.”

Kamilah didn’t answer, she turned her head to the side, avoiding Amy’s eyes.

“Look, Adrian told me about your plan and your brother. I can’t promise you anything but… We can try to find another way. A way that doesn’t include my death.”

The vampire remained silent.

“This… This about Gaius, isn’t it? I’m sorry for what I said. Adrian refused to tell me much about him, but he sounds like a terrible man.”

“Amy,” Kamilah finally looked at her, clenching her fists in rage. “You have no idea of  _what_ he is, or the  _things_  he has done to me… I…”

“I know,” Amy’s hand softly touched her cheek. “He’s a monster, differently from you.”

The vampire’s brown eyes stared deeply inside Amy’s. For the first time she looked open, vulnerable… Noticing this, Kamilah pulled away and cleared her throat.

“You should rest a little bit. We have a long day ahead, convincing The Council to approve your friend’s turning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- NSFW Alert!

Amy waited anxiously for Kamilah to leave Senator Vega’s office. She had been inside that room for hours.

According to the female vampire, he and Priya Lacroix were their best options to get votes in favor of Lily’s turning. If the petition wasn’t granted, by the Council rules, they would kill her.

“ _This isn’t even an option,_ ” Amy winced. “ _I won’t let Lily die!_ ”

A few minutes later, Kamilah emerged from Vega’s office.

“So?” Amy stood up from her chair, apprehensive. “Is he voting in favor of Lily?”

“Yes,” Kamilah announced. “Let’s just say that after some dealing… he agreed to save your friend.”

Back in the car, Amy learned Vega’s conditions. Besides signing a contract where Kamilah’s company, Ahmanet Financial, would be responsible for providing financial backup for Adam Vega’s PAC, she also agreed to support his next voting in The Council.

“Are you supporting his plans to kill the Clanless Vampires?! Kamilah, this isn’t right. They should have the same rights as you, Adrian and Vega!”

“Amy, I know, okay? But right now it’s the Clanless or your friend… Who do you want to save first?”

Amy remained silent during the rest of the route to Priya Lacroix’s loft. She couldn’t stop thinking about the Clanless. It wasn’t fair they needed to live hidding in the streets, at the risk of turning into Ferals any moment, while the Clan leaders lived comfortably in their mansions.

“Here we are,” Kamilah pointed to a huge, industrial-looking building. “Priya’s apartment is this entire building.”

Speechless, Amy opened her mouth in shock. She couldn’t help feeling a little excited.

“Please don’t say or touch anything. I’ll deal with her.”

“Got it.”

One of Priya’s house boys, Sergio, welcomed them at the door and lead them to the living room.

“Uhhh… Priya is still asleep,” he told Kamilah. “Are you sure you’re not a little early for the meeting?”

“It’s 8 PM, for God’s sake!” Kamilah rolled her eyes. “Just wake her up.”

“Okay, but… She tends to be a little cranky when she wakes up this  _early_.”

Both Amy and Kamilah sat down at the velvet couch to wait. Amy examined everything around her, Priya definitely had a good taste. According to Kamilah, she had a movie theater, a gym, a dance floor and a indoors swimming pool.

“Whoa! This place is incredible,” she exclaimed. “Have you been here many times before?”

“Not really. We’re not friends, in case you’re wondering. Priya doesn’t take anything seriously, she has no interest in The Council politics and she’s always breaking rules.”

“She does sound…  _intriguing_.”

Kamilah gave her a look of disapproval.

“In a scary manner, I mean.”

A few minutes later, Priya appeared on the staircase, as she had just woke up after an intense night of partying.

“Kamilah… Why so early?” She complained. “Don’t you… Oh, hey!”

Her eyes adquired a different expression as she spotted Amy. She examined the girl head to toes, admiring her outfit.

“I like it,” Priya complimented. “Are you trying to impress me, Amy?”

“I-I…” Amy felt her cheeks were on fire.

“No, she’s not,” Kamilah interrupted, furiously. “Priya, we have business to discuss. Can we get straight to the point?”

Amy watched as Priya violently elbowed one of her house boys, demanding drinks for all the three of them. After the drinks were served, she finally spoke.

“So… What boring stuff grams want to discuss this time? If it’s about that dead student, I declare I’m innocent.”

“I knew it,” Kamilah rolled her eyes, then inhaled deeply recomposing herself. “Adrian is in trouble. Amy’s friend was mysteriously attacked a few nights ago and in a attempt to save her life, he turned her. I would like to know if we can count on your vote, in favor of her approval.”

"Hmmm,” Priya was thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll back your petition. On one condition…”

Kamilah antecipated, handling her a box with all sorts of expensive jewelery.

“Not enough, Kamilah. I was thinking about something…” Priya’s mouth turned into a smirk. “More  _valuable_.”

In a flash, she was standing behind Amy. Her hands gripping tighly on the girl’s shoulder.

“I want your girlfriend.”

“Anything to help Lily,” Amy said. “What would that entail?”

“You’ll live here with me, in my beautiful home. Don’t worry, I’ll treat you very well…”

The smell of Priya’s perfume, along with the message she was applying on Amy’s shoulder, was hypnotizing. She didn’t even notice her fangs descending and approaching her neck.

“It’s fine for me…” She answered.

“We’ll have so much fun.”

“Amy!” Kamilah scolded, pushing Priya away from her  _girlfriend_. “Did I ever tell you what happens to the humans Priya takes a liking to?”

“Party pooper!” Priya protested. “Why don’t you let her choose, Kamilah? She wants to stay.”

“She does not! We’re done here. Let’s go, Amy.”

“My condolences, Amy. I wonder how The Council is going to kill your little friend. Are they going to stake her? Or they’ll leave her out to burn?”

While Priya disappeared through a set of curtains, Amy started to cry. She attempted to get up and go after the fashion designer, but Kamilah stopped her.

“Kamilah, please,” she begged. “Let me go… I’ll stay here. I’ll do whatever she wants.”

Ignoring her appeals, Kamilah dragged her outside and forcefully placed her inside the car.

“You don’t understand! Lily is like a sister to me… I wouldn’t have survived the last few months without her.”

“Amy, Priya is evil. So evil as The Baron. She’d use you until you broke and then vote against Lily only to torture you. I won’t let you risk your life.”

“Why?” Amy raised her voice. “You don’t even care about me, remember?”

Kamilah opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. After a few minutes in silence, Amy questioned again.

“So we’ll just let her die?”

Kamilah let out a deep sigh.

“We’ll find a way, I promise you.”

When the clock struck midnight, Amy’s tension only increased. Trying to look confident, she squeezed Lily’s hand, as a promise everything would be alright. The voting was about to start. One by one the members of The Council joined Adrian and Kamilah at Raines Corporation’s conference room.

After all the members were seated around the table, Kamilah opened the meeting.

“As the senior member of the Council, I open the vote proceedings on the post-facto petition of Lily Spencer to join Clan Raines. If you are in favor of her petition for Clan membership, please say ‘ _aye_ ’.”

As the voting proceeded, Amy started to get more and more desperate. While Kamilah, Adrian and Vega, voted in favor of Lily’s petition, Priya and Lester voted against it. The only remaining vote was The Baron’s. From what Amy had heard about him, Lily’s life was in serious danger.

“Baron?” Kamilah asked. “It’s up to you to decide.”

The man looked at Amy and Lily, then at Adrian. He smirked.

“One thing we bring with us from our mortal origins is imperfection.  _Indiscretions_ happen… Adrian, who no doubt considers himself more perfect than most, has finally had to confront his own indiscretion in this case. So I expect him to have more sympathy than usual for the indiscretions of  _others._  I’m in favor of letting bygones be bygones, to forgive and move on… As long as the forgiving is  _mutual_.”

Adrian clenched his jaw in rage. Without understanding what was going on, Amy and Lily shared an intrigued look.

“So, do you accept my offer?” The Baron asked.

“Y-yes,” Adrian answered.

“Then my vote is ’ _aye_ ’.”

After the meeting ended, a little celebration for Lily’s acceptance was held at Adrian’s office. She was now officially branded as a member of Clan Raines. Adrian suggested she should stay with him for a few days, knowing more about his work. Considering Lily’s abilities with technology she could be very useful at Raines Corporation.

“Amy can stay too,” he said. “If she wants.”

Conflicted, she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stay and support Lily at this new moment of her life, but she desperatly needed to fix things with Kamilah.

“I’m sorry,” she finally spoke. “I think it’ll be safer if I stay with Kamilah. We never know when those vampires can strike again. Right?”

“Of course,” Lily muffled a laugh.

Amy felt her cheeks blushing again. Kamilah gazed into her eyes for a moment before clearing her throat.

“So we should get going. It’s getting late.”

Before heading home, Amy asked Kamilah if she could drive somewhere else. After such a stressing day, both of them deserved to relax. Relutanctly, the vampire agreed.

“Why did you bring me here?” She started regreting her decision. “What is this place?”

“Come on, will you tell me you’ve never been in a bar before?”

“Yes… But not like this! This place is…”

“You’ll have fun, I promise.”

A few drinks later, Kamilah was deeply engaged in a pool game with Amy.

“What happened between Adrian and The Baron?”

“He asked Adrian to drop the investigation about the Ferals.”

“Why? Is he involved?”

“Maybe,” Kamilah shrugged, ready to aim at the ball. “We have no proof.”

Amy observed and smiled. Everything about Kamilah was perfect. Her eyes, her hair, her outfit… She looked stunningly hot in that black suit and that focused look… it made her look even more gorgeous. Lily was right. There was something going on. Something she didn’t quite understand yet.

“Remember, if you miss it, you’ll tell me something about you. If you sink it, I’ll tell you something about me.”

“Amy, darling… I’d never miss this shot.”

For her surprise, the ball hit a corner, less than an inch from the hole. Amy celebrated.

“Not when you’re sober,” she teased.

Kamilah rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer.

“Ask it. Whatever you want.”

Amy thought carefully, there was so much she wanted to know. Kamilah was mysterious and reserved, not giving away any details about her life.

“Have you ever been in love?” Amy wanted to know. “I’ve told you everything about my love life, it’s your turn.”

“A lot of times.”

“I want to know more,” Amy protested. “You told me nothing!”

“There isn’t much to tell.”

“Tell me about your last relationship.”

Kamilah’s expression changed. A hint of sadness and anger appeared in her face. Amy understood what that probably meant.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s alright,” Kamilah assured. “It was a century ago.”

“But it clearly makes you uncomfortable. Haven’t you been with anyone after that?”

“No.”

“And,” Amy bit her lower lip, “do you think that will change?”

Kamilah looked straight in her eyes before answering. Her eyes were deep and penetrating, like if she could see right through Amy’s soul and read her feelings. Feelings she was just starting to figure out.

“Maybe,” Kamilah finally answered. “It’ll be a challenge though. I’m not actually capable of feeling much of anything anymore.”

Amy approached her and whispered, confidently, in her ear.

“I like challenges.”

“Oh really?” Kamilah gave her a mischievous smile. “Because… you’re losing this one.”

Amy looked back at the pool table, where Kamilah sank the last ball.

“No,” Amy whined. “I suppose it’s my turn to tell you something about me.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Kamilah asked, without hesitations.

Amy sighed. Her hands were sweating cold and she had butterflies in her stomach.

“Uhhh… Yes.”

“Bold choice.”

“I-Is it working?”

Kamilah didn’t answer. She came back to the counter, where she finished her beer in silence. Amy followed, unable to distinguish if Kamilah liked what she had just heard.

“You’re not very good at this game, are you?”

Amy wondered if she was talking about pool or flirting. She shook her head in response.

“Then maybe we should do something else.”

“Or maybe you could teach me how to play?”

Surprised, Kamilah grinned and grabbed Amy’s hand, taking her to the alley next to the bar. The girl’s heart was beating fast inside her chest.

“What are we…” Before Amy could finish, Kamilah placed her index finger on her lips, silencing her.

Then, she grabbed her face, pulling her for a kiss. Her lips were soft, the sweetest Amy had ever tasted. A surge of electricity traveled through all her body, making her shiver. She felt like she was being pulled out of reality and in that moment, she and Kamilah were the only people in the entire universe.

When they finished Amy smiled, still a little lightheaded. Kamilah gently pressed her against the wall.

“Now tell me, sweet human thing,” her finger traced Amy’s neck. “Do you want me to continue?”

In response, Amy’s lips hungrily met hers again. She could tell Kamilah desired it as much as she did. Her fangs gently nibbled her lip, while her tongue moved with hers, in perfect synchrony.

Amy couldn’t figure out how they walked back to the car, as they were unable to keep their mouths separated even for a second. Inside, things started to intensify. Kamilah’s hand traveled through Amy’s legs and tights, stopping under her skirt.

“Kamilah,” Amy moaned, while the vampire teasingly touched her. “We’re in public… I…”

“My bad,” Kamilah smiled.

Torture. It was the only word Amy could use to describe the next few minutes. That short period of time that was preventing her from having Kamilah’s body against hers again. Until now, she had no idea it was possible to want someone that badly.

As soon as they entered the mansion, Kamilah wasted no time. She dragged Amy straight to her master suite and pushed her onto the bed.

“What do you want, Amy?” She asked, straddling the young female.

“You.”

“Good girl.”

In a blink of an eye, Kamilah removed all her clothes. She started a trail of kisses on Amy’s jawline, then at her neck and collarbone. The tips of her fangs soflty scrapped Amy’s skin, in a mix of pleasure and danger.

After ripping off Amy’s shirt, she kissed the way down to her belly. Stopping at her skirt. As she tore it apart, exposing Amy’s underwear, the girl gasped. A lot of thoughts started running through her mind. She suddenty felt insecure, considering Kamilah’s experience.

“Kamilah, I… I’ve only had one boyfriend in college and a couple flings… I-I’m not very experienced.”

Kamilah looked at her and the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Believe me, it makes things even more interesting.”

Kamilah’s hand reached for her underwear. Her fingers moving in a slow, soft pace, giving Amy time enough to get used, and enjoy, all her experience. Between the girl’s moans and gasps, she increased her rhytm. Amy’s entire body was trembling in pleasure. She arched her back, indicating she was close to climax. Noticing this, Kamilah stopped.

“W-why did you…” Amy hands attempted to bring her back where she wanted the most. “This… isn’t fair, Kamilah.”

“Shhhh. We’re only getting started.”

Kamilah examined her surroundings. Amy wondered what she was looking for. Then, before she could even notice, both of her wrists were tied above her head, using the belt she was wearing around her skirt.

“What are you…”

Kamilah interrupted her with another kiss.

“Amy, I haven’t wanted anything in a long time… But I want  _you_.”

Amy stopped breathing as Kamilah started grinding her hips against hers. She closed her eyes, letting the vampire take control. Kamilah played every move perfectly, increasing the rhytm then stopping at the right times. She conduced Amy to a state of bliss never experienced before.

Later, she collapsed in Kamilah’s arms, exhausted and happy. But it didn’t mean she wanted to stop. She desired the vampire CEO more than anything and she was willing to show it for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- This chapter was not initially planned. I decided to give them a moment of happiness before the conflict.

As the stake teared through her lover’s chest, Kamilah quickly opened her eyes. Being alive for 2063 and experiencing all she had lived, recuring nightmares became normal. It was different this time, what intrigued her a little. Her mind had found a way to access a memory she had long blocked, from her times in Italy.

She looked at her right. The clock showed she had slept way more than she could. On her cellphone, twelve missed calls. All from Ahmanet Financial. She rolled her eyes and looked at the opposite direction, where Amy slept peacefully.

Kamilah finally remembered how and why she ended up in her bed. She smiled and gently touched her hair. After deciding to let the girl sleep a little bit longer, she got dressed and walked to her office. There was a lot of calls she needed to return.

“ _Ms. Sayeed, you had a meeting this morning. Where were you? The clients waited for hours! They decided to cancel.._.”

“I’ll call them later. I… I had some personal matters I had to take care of.”

“ _They scheduled this meeting one month ago! Ms. Sayeed, is there anything going on? You’ve been absent lately, the company…_ ”

Kamilah placed the phone back in her desk, not interested to listen critics from her employee. She turned on her computer, lots of new email started to appear on her screen.

“Not today."

She shut down the computer and closed her eyes wondering why, after all this time, she was being constatly reminded of that horrible night in Italy. Amy’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

"There you are.”

She was standing at the door, wearing only Kamilah’s shirt from the previous night. That sighting made her heart pound in a strange manner, she opened her mouth to say something but words wouldn’t come out.

“Don’t tell me you’re already working,” Amy approached, yawning and stretching her arms.

“Amy, it’s 2 PM. I missed an important meeting, twelve phone calls and ignored at least ten emails.”

“Oh. Is it too bad?”

“It can be, but I don’t care. Not right now.”

Amy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened at first, then she took a breath and relaxed.

“I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

“You’re a bad influence, you know?” Kamilah joked.

Amy opened a smile. That unknown sensation returned and only got stronger when the girl sat on her lap. In a impulse, Kamilah was already kissing her again.

“I feel bad knowing you missed something important because of me,” Amy said when they stopped.

“I can solve that later. Don’t worry.”

“Kamilah, I…” Amy looked her deeply in the eyes, in a way no one else had done before. “ I don’t want you to think I’m immature and irresponsible. You make me want to be better. So I can be half of the woman you deserve.”

Kamilah silenced. It was the first time she heard those words, she didn’t know to return them properly yet. Instead, she just placed another kiss on Amy’s lips.

After a long shower in Kamilah’s company, Amy threw herself on the bed with a huge grin on her face. She could finally admit to herself she was in love. Madly in love. Kamilah was different from everyone she had ever dated before. She was mature, experienced, but at the same time she knew how to be funny. If there was one sound Amy loved to hear, it was Kamilah’s laugh. What made it so special was because she rarely laughed. She was closed and mysterious, but when she decided to open up, she was the sweetest lover in the entire world.

She exhaled deeply before checking her phone. She had a lot of texts from Lily, who was unable to contact her for at least twelve hours. She wrote a brief text explaining the happenings from the previous night.

In the living room, Kamilah waited for her to decide what to order for lunch.

“What would you like to eat?”

“I don’t know,” Amy walked to the window.  “I’m not even hungry to be honest.”

“Oh no, you’re not eating those…  _Flamin’ Hot Cheetos_  again. I’m going to order a decent meal.”

While Kamilah went to her desk, searching for a restaurant on her computer. Amy opened a lit bit of the heavy curtains. Either she was getting to used to be inside or the day was even more beautiful than usual. It’d be nice to go out, feel the fresh air and take a walk at the Central Park.

“It’s a beautiful day outside,” she commented aloud.

“You can go out if you want,” Kamilah said from inside her office.

“No… I… Do you miss it? I mean, walking in the daylight?”

“After 2033 years as a vampire? Not anymore.”

Amy sat on the couch in silence, when something finally came to her mind.

“There isn’t a way for you to be out in the sun again? There’s this vampire TV show I watched where…”

Kamilah let out a small laugh.

“It’s fiction, Amy. There’s no way.”

“Oh.”

Amy felt a little upset for Kamilah. She loved New York, but she never had a chance to walk around the city during the day. There was so much she was missing and she didn’t even know.

“Actually…” Kamilah spoke, interrupting Amy’s though.

She removed a painting from the wall behind them, revealing a safe. She typed the password and retrieved a syringe from inside.

“What is that?” Amy asked, curious.

“It’s one of Adrian’s projects. A serum that could make a vampire human again. It’s far from perfect. The only thing it does for now is to allow us to be out in the sun for 3 hours.”

“Have you tested yet?”

“No, it wasn’t important… until now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you like to go out with me? Right now?”

“Of course!” Amy grinned ear to ear. “There’s so much I wanna show you.”

First, Kamilah chose a restaurant, one where they could pick a table outside. Amy watched in silence how her eyes wouldn’t stop looking at the sky, at the buildings and the streets, as if she was seeing everything for the first time. When they finished eating, Amy took her on a tour at some of her favorite places, stopping at the Central Park. Kamilah grabbed her phone to take pictures of everything around her.

Amy observed how she looked even more beautiful in the sunlight. Her skin, her hair, the color of her eyes… After some ice cream, they sat on a bench in silence. Kamilah’s watch indicated they didn’t have much time left. She gently put her arm around Amy’s shoulders.

“This is nice,” she smiled. “I’m glad I waited to test the serum. With you.”

Amy rested her head on Kamilah’s shoulder, appreciating every second of the moment. While she was dying to know how Kamilah felt about her, she decided it was too soon to ask. But she couldn’t help wondering who things would be from now. They had skipped straight to the living together part, but what were them? Were they a real couple now? Or they were  _friends with benefits_? Kamilah’s watch started to beep, indicating the serum was wearing off.

“We need to go,” she announced. 

“Ah… I was really enjoying it.”

“Wait, there’s one last thing I want to do before going home.”

“What…”

Kamilah pulled her for a kiss. A long and passionate kiss. Their bodies were so close Amy could feel Kamilah’s heart beating inside her chest.

“I had no idea how much I missed this.”

She placed a hand around Amy’s waist and they walked home together.

After a nap, Kamilah woke up dizzy and unsteady. Adrian warned her about the side effects of the serum, but after being immune to any illness for over two millennia, it felt worse than it really was.

“Hey,” Amy entered the bedroom a few minutes later, holding a cup with a small amount of blood. “I figured out you’d need it when you woke up, so…”

Kamilah quickly grabbed the cup from her hands and drank it all in one sip. Surprisingly, that blood amount wasn’t enough to fulfill her thirst completely.

“Do you need more?” Amy removed a bandage from around her hand, exposing a cut on her palm.

“If I may.”

After feeding a little bit more, Kamilah’s blood thirst was finally satisfied, but the exhaustion still remained.

“Thank you, Amy. You didn’t have to do it.”

“Come on, you took the serum to go out with me, it’s my obligation to take care of you.”

“I don’t need anybody to take care of me.”

“Everybody needs sometimes, Kamilah.”

Amy laughed and left to the kitchen to prepare herself a meal.

Bored, Kamilah decided it was time to reply some of those emails. As soon as she opened the first message, reality struck. Something she had forgotten in the last few days. As expected, the results of Amy’s blood tests came back positive. Her blood was indeed capable of bringing her brother back to life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- I’m sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I caught a flu and I’ve feeling like crap ¬¬

Even the exhaustion caused by Adrian's serum wasn't capable of making Kamilah sleep. She was lying, in the same position and eyes wide open for the entire night. A sudden movement made her whole body stiffen. Asleep, Amy turned to her side, wrapping an arm around her body. Tighly. As if she was seeking for protection. Kamilah was willing to protect her but... her beating heart, the blood running in her veins, were the only thing that separated her from having her beloved brother back. She had spent her entire life searching for a way to bring him back to life and when she found it, she was giving up. Was it betrayal? Was she trying to replace her brother with a mortal lover? Her mind wouldn't stop making all these questions.

In the morning, when Amy woke up, she was still awake.

"Good morning," the girl smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Amy."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not much, I'm still tired."

"Okay," Amy quickly stood up. "Then stay here while I prepare us some breakfast."

As Amy left, she grabbed her phone to read that email one more time. She took a deep breath. Adrian mentioned he was searching for an alternative, but what if he wasn't capable to find? And there were more people that knew about Amy's blood properties. If she decided to do it, it had to be immediatelly.

The girl came back bringing a tray of food, where she placed a glass of milk and a plate of pancakes. She also decorated it with a small vase of flowers. Before Kamilah could stop herself, the corners of her mouth curled into a smile.

"I know you like flowers," Amy spoke. "So I added some to bright up your day.”

"Hmmm, gerbera daisies?"

"I know only rare flowers to make your heart beat faster, but... I thought it’d cheer you up."

"Thank you, Amy," Kamilah grinned. "It was lovely."

After eating and thinking for a long time under the shower, Kamilah made her decision. She followed to her office, grabbed a pen and a paper to write some instructions. Then, she called Amy.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know the Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

"It's my favorite museum."

"You'll enter a unobtrusive side entrance with a numeric keypad. You’ll type this code. Inside, you'll meet a man named Scholar Jameson. Tell him I sent you and hand him these instructions."

"Okay..." Amy looked at the envelope, intrigued. "Can I ask what is this about?"

Kamilah sighed, remembering how curious Amy could be.

"He'll perform you a ritual called...  _Debriefing_."

"A ritual? What kind of ritual?"

"It's for your protection."

Amy trusted her and followed her way to  _Musea Sanguis_. She'd never return. By the next day, after waking up in her hometown, she'd receive a call. A job opportunity in California. She wouldn't remember Kamilah or anything that happened between them. She'd be far, far away from Kamilah's sight. Where she wouldn't be reminded that was a possibility of bringing her brother back to life.

"Good bye, Amy," Kamilah whispered to herself. "It was good while it lasted."

Amy followed Kamilah's directions. It was easy to find the entrance to _Musea Sanguis_. As she told, Scholar Jameson came to meet her. While he read Kamilah's letter, she examined the rest of the library. The rare artifacts, the books... All about the mysteries of the supernatural world. Only a few months earlier she'd have thought all of that was fantasy.

She grabbed a book and started reading it.  _Vampires of America, 34th Edition_. She flipped straight to Kamilah's page.

" _Kamilah Sayeed, CEO of Ahmanet Financial. Turned by Gaius Augustine, the second son, in 30 BCE..._ "

 _Gaius Augustine_. As she read that name she felt a shiver going through her spine. Kamilah didn't like talking about him. She mentioned he had done horrible things to her. Amy started feeling an uncontrolable rage. She closed the book. Something else in another aisle of the library got her attention, an old, strange looking sarcophagus. For some reason she felt drawn, attracted to it. She took a few steps in the sarcophagus direction.

"Amy?" Jameson appeared, touching her shoulder, "are you ready?"

Amy shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Of course. Let's do it."

Jameson placed her seated on a chair. He asked her to close her eyes and started massaging her temples. His massage conducted her to a state of relaxation where she was unable to feel the sharp pain on her jugular. The liquid that Jameson injected made her weak, unable to express any reaction. She tried to scream but no sound would come out from her mouth. Before she could fall on the ground, Jameson held her with a smirk on his face.

“It was easier than I planned.”

Solitude. Quietness. After weeks in Amy's presence, Kamilah was alone again in her mansion. There was no sound coming from the living room, where Amy usually played videogames or watched her favorite TV shows. There wasn't the sound of her energic laugh or of her footsteps running around the house whenever she wanted to show Kamilah silly videos or funny texts she received from Lily.

At the same time, she was still everywhere. In the clothes spread around the house, in the Flamin' Hot Cheetos bags in the kitchen, the scent of her hair was still in the pillows...

She turned on the radio and grabbed a glass of wine. Amy loved expensive wine, she remembered. The song that started playing also described exactly how she was feeling at the moment.

Kamilah rolled her eyes. She wasn’t supposed to be grieving Amy’s absence. She should be feeling nothing at all. Amy was just another mortal. But a mortal she was falling in love for. 

"Didn't you hear the door bell?" The male voice made Kamilah jump out of her chair and turn off the radio.

"Adrian, my apologies. I got a little distracted."

"Hmmm, I never knew you liked this kind of music."

"Not all modern music is bad."

She offered him a glass of wine and sat beside him on the couch.

"This house is strangely quiet... where’s Amy?” Adrian asked, after spending the next couple minutes looking at different directions of the mansion, looking for the girl.

"I-I... I sent her away."

"Kamilah, why?!"

"We were getting too close and having her around reminds me all the time that she's the only thing stopping me from having my brother again."

Unable to hide her unhappiness, Adrian involved her in a comforting hug.

"I collected a sample of her blood," he told. "I'm studying it and who knows someday we can find an alternative. You should call her back, Kamilah. You like her, I can see it in your eyes."

"It's too late," Kamilah lamented. "I asked Jameson to debrief her."

Adrian's expression changed, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no, we need to go after her right now," he got up from the couch straight to the front door.

"Why?" Kamilah followed him, not understanding his reaction.

"The reason why I came here... Jameson is working for Gaius. He's behind the ferals and Lily's attack."

"A-Are you sure?"

Adrian nodded confirming. He also suspected Jameson could be resposible Amy’s capture a few weeks before.

As soon as they made to the library entrance, Kamilah desperately typed the password multiple times, getting only an error message as response.

"T-They have changed it..." she punched they keypad.

"1...3...2...8..." Adrian patiently tried to confirm what she said. "They did. We'll need Lily to crack the new password."

Kamilah returned to the car, feeling angry at herself. She acted selfish, immature. Afraid of facing her feelings, she sent Amy to a trap. She could be dead right now and the fault was entirely hers.

Not so far away, Amy attempted to open her eyes but she was too weak, too drowsy. She barely could see anything in front of her. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. At distance, she could hear two voices on a conversation.

“Has my plan come to fruition?”

“Yes, Master. We’ve got the girl as you asked. Now, after draining all her blood, we’ll extract her heart and we can finally bring  _our Majesty_  back to life.”

The two voices got even more distant, indicating they were moving away.

“ _I need to get out of here,_ ” Amy thought, forcing to keep her eyes opened.

She tried to get up but she was unable to move. When her vision finally became stable, she looked down, realizing she was lying on a bed and both of her arms and legs were restrained. Looking to her side, she noticed her blood was being drained by a machine. Uselessly, she attempted to free herself from the restraints.

"I'm not going to die like this!" She said to herself, before starting screaming. "Help! Somebody help me!"

No answer.

“Please...” she started crying. “Somebody get me out of here...”

She gave up, tears streamed down her face. She wondered if Kamilah noticed she was taking too long to come home. It was her only hope.

Minutes later, a figure rushed through the door. Pulling a katana from his back, he easily freed Amy’s limbs.

“Hurry! Let’s get out of here,” he ordered while unplugging her from the machine that was draining her blood. “They’re coming back.”

“I can’t...” Amy moaned. “I’ve lost too much blood...”

“Okay.”

The male figure took Amy in his arms and streaked away in a advanced speed. A speed only vampires could reach.

In security inside a warehouse, Amy finally had opportunity to look better at him and confirm, he had fangs and his eyes were glowing red.

"W-Who are you?" She questioned, unsure if he was an enemy or an ally.

"Nice way to say thanks," he spoke. "I'm Jax Matsuo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- *WARNING!* Angst alert for the flashback and first part of Kamilah’s POV. The flashback contains minor violence, gore and abuse. You can skip if you want as it don’t affect the understanding of the chapter.  
> \- Please don’t hate me for the flashback.

_Flashback - Italy, 16th Century_

_Kamilah’s eyes widened in a mix of shock and anger. In front of her, life quickly escaped her lover’s body through the two puncture wounds in her neck. If she was fast enough there was still a chance she could save her, or at least Turn her. She attempted to take one step in her direction, when Gaius prevented her._

_“Were you going to run away from me, my queen?” He asked, with blood still dripping from his mouth._

_The expression of sadness on his face could almost convince her he was truly hurt, if she didn’t know him so well. She wondered how he had discovered about her plans. This time, she had planned everything carefully._

_She gulped, unable to answer his question._

_He approached her, touching her chin and lifting up her face so she’d look straight in his eyes._

_“Answer.”  
_

_She took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and confident._

_“Y-Yes,” she finally said.  
_

_“Kamilah, my queen…” he shook his head in disappoinment. “Were you in love with this foolish mortal?”  
_

_“N-no,” Kamilah lied, althought she knew it was useless. “I thought I was! She… She seduced me. Everything she desired was to get rid of her husband, the Duke.“_

_"You’ve disappointed me, Kamilah. You exist because of my blood. My blood turned into the queen you are,” he brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “What am I going to do with you, my queen?”_

_His cold gaze penetrated directly at her soul. She knew that look, for centuries. Knowing what came next, a shiver went down her spine._

_“A-Anything you want… my love.”_

_“Kamilah…” He let out a laugh. A sadistic laugh. “Kneel down. Beside her.”_

_Kamilah obeyed, kneeling down next to her lover. She observed as she still struggled to breath. Caterina was fighting to keep herself alive. Her sweet and pure Duchess Caterina._

_“Feed. Until the last ounce of blood.”_

_Kamilah gently traced her jugular, feeling her weak pulsation. She remembered the day they met, at a masquerade ball and the adrenaline of their secret encounters in the middle of the night. She was looking for only an adventure, but the feeling between them was growing into something else._

_“No,” Kamilah lowered her head and shouted._

_“What did you say?!” Gaius’ eyes turned red in anger._

_“I said ‘no’!" She stood up to confront him._

_For a second he didn’t show any reaction, then a blue flame erupted from the palm of his hand. Kamilah felt her body was being held by invisible strings._

_"Gaius, I’m sorry…” she cried. “Please, I’m begging you.”_

_As the clenched his fist, the strings became tighter and tighter, smashing every single bone inside Kamilah’s body. She fell on the floor squirming in pain. At that moment, she wished for the same fate as any mortal._ _Death._

_“If you’re going to kill me, just do it!”_

_The pain stopped. Gaius came to her, helping her to sit down._

_“Not today, my queen,” his cold hand touched her face. “Let’s go home, then I’ll decide what your punishment is going to be.”_

————————————————————————————————- 

“Kamilah, are you alright?”

Adrian’s voice, along with his hand gripping on her shoulder, brought Kamilah back to reality.

“My apologies,” she looked down, noticing her hands were shaking. “I spaced out for a moment. How’s Lily going?”

“So far, nothing.”

Kamilah went back to Adrian’s car, where Lily worked on cracking the new password to give them access to the library.

“We don’t have the whole night, you know,” she complained.

“Kamilah, it takes time. I still need to figure out the last two digits.”

The vampire rolled her eyes and rested her head on the car’s seat.

“I know you’re worried too,” Lily broke the silence. “But Amy isn’t any girl. She’s brave, she’s strong… She’ll figure out a way to protect herself. I know it. I know she’s alive.”

“She has to be.”

Kamilah left the car again, worried about what, or who, awaited for them behind that door.

“ _Prove it. Prove me your loyalty!_ ”

As she felt she was being pulled back into those memories again, she returned to Adrian’s side.

“It’s impressive how after all this time he still has power over our thoughts,” he vented.

Kamilah looked at him, replying with a supportive nod. There wasn’t much she could said at the moment.

————————————————————————————————- 

The Shadow Den was a strange place, but Amy couldn’t help feeling protected. Jax, the vampire who rescued her, revealed himself to be the leader of the Clanless and that was their secret hideaway.

He was doing everything to keep her safe. He placed her on a comfortable room, then called a doctor, who had knowledge about the vampire world, to see her. She’d need a small blood transfusion, what was provided inside the Shadow Den, going out right now was too risky.

Amy felt bad for him and his people, knowing that without a brand they couldn’t turn into Ferals at any moment. They talked briefly, but she learned all of them were turned without their consent and now they needed to live hidden.

“So, what’s the deal with your blood?” Jax asked after the doctor left. “Why they were after it?”

“It can bring people back from the dead,” Amy explained. “That’s what I’ve been told. Now, what about you? What were you doing in that library?”

Jax pulled a chair, sitting next to the bed.

“Jameson has been recruiting Clanless Vampires for a while now, with the promise they’d be given a brand and better life conditions. I infiltrated myself among them, to know what he was planning.”

He silenced.

“And?” Amy looked at him intrigued to know the rest.

“He’s working for Gaius Augustine. They planned to ressurect someone using your blood… a woman.”

“I heard them talking before you saved me. Jameson called her ‘ _Our Majesty’_?”

Jax felt silent again, as if he was trying to find sense in what Amy just told him.

Amy looked at her watch, it had passed midnight. Kamilah should be after her.

“Jax?” She called. “Would borrow me your phone? I need to warn Kamilah about what is going on.”

“Kamilah Sayeed?!” His expression changed. “D-Do you work for her or something?”

“It’s uh… a long and complicated story.”

“She can’t know you’re here. The Council members are not allowed at the Shadow Den. If they find out about this place, our entire population is in danger.”

“She’s different. She’s not like Vega or Priya, okay? She has promised me she’d do something about the Clanless in the future.

He let out a laugh.

"Really? You really believe that…” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Amy. You should rest now. When you recover, you can go after her, without involving my people.”

————————————————————————————————- 

As Lily typed the last digit, the door opened with a metallic hiss. Kamilah tightened the grip around her daggers. Her advanced senses couldn’t detect any presence coming from inside Musea Sangris.

“Lily, you should have this," Adrian handed Lily a crossbow as they walked inside.

"This is so…” she was interrupted by Kamilah, who asked her to be quiet.

“Jameson?” Adrian called. “I’m here to talk.”

Nobody answered. At this point, Jameson must knew they’d be coming after Amy.

Kamilah headed to a specific direction. An aisle she was very familar with. The aisle where the sarcophagus was at. Almost a century ago, she declared her freedom by helping the other members of the Council to defeat Gaius. She knew, now he was back, he’d get a revenge against her. And he’d find the most painful way to do it.

She stopped breathing, her heart was racing inside her chest and in a impulse, she opened it. Empty, as she and Adrian suspected all this time.

She barely had any time to recompose herself, Lily screamed from the other side of the library indicating she was in danger. Kamilah streaked to her direction, where a female vampire was holding her by the neck. Swinging her arms in a scissor-chop move, Kamilah cut her head off before she could even be aware of her presence.

“Whoa,” Lily said, regaining her breath. “How long is it going to take for me to become a badass vampire like you?”

“A few centuries and a lot of practice.”

“Ah,” Lily gave her a disappointed look.

A few meters ahead, Adrian fought alone with a group with three vampires. With his bare hand, he was able to rip off the heart of one of them, but the other two wouldn’t give him a rest. After a strong blow, he fell on the floor, where one of the remaining vampires held a blade against his throat.

“This is your end, Raines,” he mocked. “Your money will be a great help for the Clanless.”

His histerical laugh was stopped when a glistening dagger flew through the air, decaptating him.

“Nice shot,” Lily congratulated Kamilah.

“Nah, I can do better than that.”

Noticing their presence, the last Clanless vampire came to their direction.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Kamilah asked.

Lily nodded, positioning the crossbow. She waited for the right moment, aimed and shot, with her eyes closed.

“You…” Kamilah opened her mouth in shock, as the enemy converted into ashes. “Straight at the heart.”

“I did?!” Lily could not believe herself. “Well, it always worked when I’m playing videogames.”

Kamilah rolled her eyes at her. Then, she went checking on Adrian. He revealed a piece of paper he stole from one of his opponents.

“ _The Dragons Of The Five Kingdoms_ ,” she read. “Sounds like the name of a book.”

“And this number could be the aisle and shelf.”

Adrian recomposed himself and followed to a indicated coordinates, finding the book. As he pulled it out from the shelf, a secret passage was revealed.

Kamilah felt a shiver running through her entire body.

“Lily, stay behind us. We don’t know what or who we’re going to meet down there.”

Downstairs, not a single sound could be heard. The long corridor was poorly ilumminated. Without knowing what direction to go, Kamilah decided to trust her instincts and they detected a familar smell. Blood… Human blood.

“Amy.”

She ran through corridor, entering a chamber in the left. Inside, she found a bed and a machine, that had been used recently to drain blood.

“No, she can’t be…"

"Kamilah, look,” Adrian pointed to the bed and the cut restraints. “It seems like she was able to escape.”

“Then where is she? She must be here… somewhere”

She ran in advanced speed, searching for Amy in every corner in the recently discovered location. She wasn’t anywhere. And neither was Gaius.

She clenched her fists in rage. A sensation she hadn’t felt for a long time started to burn into her chest. A pain that she had been protecting herself for centuries. The pain of losing someone she had strong feelings for. In deep sadness, she quickly passed through Lily and Adrian, returning to the library.

“Kamilah?” Jameson came in her direction. “What brings you here?”

“Your…” She lunged in his direction, grabbing him by the neck. “What did you do to her?! Where’s Amy?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about… Who’s Amy?”

“Oh… don’t pretend you don’t know,” she tightened even more the grip, nearly crushing his throat. “What about Gaius? When did he become such a coward? Where did he go?”

Unable to speak or even breath, Jameson made some incomprehensible noises. Kamilah’s eyes glowed in pure rage. With her free hand, she reached for one her daggers. Pointing it straight at Jameson’s heart.

“Kamilah, wait,” Adrian interrupted.

“Adrian, don’t. He killed her! He killed Amy.”

“But,” he placed his hand on top of hers. “He certainly knows more than he’s telling. We should capture and take him to The Council first, maybe we can obtain some information.”

Hesitantly, Kamilah let Jameson go. As Adrian and Lily restrained him, she went outside. Amy was dead. Because of her. The sun was almost rising and the last thing she wanted was to return home, where memories of the last few weeks would be haunting her forever.

“ _You make me want to be better. So I can be half of the woman you deserve,_ ” Amy’s voice resounded inside her mind.  

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be the woman  _you_  deserved, Amy.”

Inside her pocket, her cellphone started to ring. A number she didn’t recognize.

“Oh please,” Kamilah sighed, “give me a break.”

She declined the call, convinced it was work-related. The number insisted once more.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t speak right now,” she answered.

“ _Kamilah, it’s me. Amy._ ”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes  
> \- This fanfic is slightly inspired by Lovestruck’s story Havenfall Is For Lovers - Antonio, but I intend to make it more interesting and steamier too :P  
> \- I hope you enjoy it, your likes and reviews are always appreciated.  
> \- This is possibly the last I write of this pairing. I’m not sure yet…  
> \- Warning: NSFW

“How did you get my phone?” Jax’s widened his eyes, extremely worried. “I saved your life! I trusted you… and this is how you retribute me?!”

“I snatched it from your pocket while you weren’t looking,” Amy explained. “I needed to contact her, Jax. Look, they’re coming here but only to pick me up. They won’t cause any trouble I promise.”

“ _They_?! What do you mean-”

The room’s door opened and one of the Shadow Den’s guards peeked inside.

“Excuse me, Jax. Two members of The Council have been caught in the tunnels. I’d like your permission to eliminate them immediatelly.”

“No,” Amy yelled.

Jax looked at her and let out a defeated sigh.

“Let them come. They’re here for the girl.”

Minutes later, Kamilah, Adrian and Lily entered the room, escolted by a group of guards. Behind them, insults and threats from the other members of the secret community could be heard.

“ _Death to The Council!_ ”

“ _Stake them!_ ”

Jax closed the door, muffling them.

“You do know I could’ve killed you all if I’d wanted to, right?” Kamilah complained, brushing off her jacket and rolling her eyes.

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because I’m here for…” She looked at the bed where Amy was lying. Instantly, her frown turned into a big smile. “Amy.”

“Hey you,” Amy smiled back at her.

Kamilah approached her. For a second, Amy could swear she was going to involve her in a hug, but she stopped, giving her only a soft touch in the arm.

“Are you alright?” She wanted to know.

“Better now. If it wasn’t for Jax, I wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Kamilah glanced at the Clanless Vampire, still showing no signals of trust.

“This place is awesome!” Lily sat next to Amy on the bed, examining everything around her, mesmerized. “Did you build all this yourself?”

“I didn’t build it all, but I organized it, yes. I found the location, recruited Clanless to help me run it, turned it into our little hideaway home,” Jax told. “Before that, the Clanless population was quite dispersed and disorganized. I brought us together.”

“That’s pretty amazing.”

“It’s my greatest accomplishment. So far.”

“So far?” Amy asked, curiously.

“When all the Clanless are safe… when  _the Council,”_ he glared at Kamilah and Adrian, “recognizes us and protects us… Then I’ll feel accomplished.”

After hearing Jax telling the girls about the Shadow Den for a few minutes, Kamilah finally cleared her throat.

“Enough with chit-chat. What were  _you_  doing in that library?” She asked Jax. “I do not recall Clanless Vampires having permission to march in and out of that place.”

“I don’t like your tone,” Jax angered. “Are you accusing me…”

“No,” Amy interrupted, trying to make peace between them. “Kamilah didn’t mean to sound like that, she’s just… being Kamilah. Come on Jax, why don’t you tell her what you told me?”

“I’m not sure she can be trusted.”

Before Kamilah could open her mouth to say another word, Adrian stepped in.

“I can assure you the interest is mutual. We can either join forces or keep fighting separately, but… we don’t have your information and you don’t have our power.”

Jax pondered for a second before telling the group about Jameson’s recruitment of Clanless Vampires to his business, about Gaius and how they planned to use Amy.

“ _Our Majesty_?” Adrian furrowed his brows in confusion.

“The First Vampire,” Kamilah concluded. “By bringing her back, Gaius’d have the perfect plan of World domination.”

Silence settled in the room, Amy couldn’t help notice how Kamilah looked distressed and a little bit shaken-up. Suddently, she was back to her introspective and closed down attitude.

“So, you’ve got the information you wanted,” Jax continued to talk to Adrian. “What about us? You guys are Clan leaders. By discovering our location, it puts our entire population in danger.”

“Kamilah and I have known about the Shadow Den for years. I promise you, we mean no harm. I… I’ll find a manner to help you and your people. If we join forces against Gaius, I’ll take your case to The Council.”

“I don’t know…” Jax paced anxiously around the room, glancing to Kamilah and Adrian repeatedly.

“You can trust them,” Lily tried to convince him. “They saved my life.”

“Okay,” Jax extended his hand to shake Adrian’s. “I hope I’m not making a mistake.”

————————————————————————————————- 

Three nights later, Amy was sitting on her bed at Kamilah’s mansion. She felt completely recovered, but the overprotective vampire would barely let her go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Since they went home from the Shadow Den, she was still acting distant and quiet, making Amy wonder if they’d be able to return to where they stopped previously.

In that day, she hadn’t seen or heard Kamilah a single time yet. She told Amy she had a really important business to take care of, making busy the whole day. The girl started getting worried. Gaius had disappeared and she feared Kamilah could be trying to locate him by herself.

She got up from the bed and opened the door. The mansion was dark and silent. Walking through the corridor, she heard voices coming from the kitchen, the only place where the lights were on.

“I did everything as you recommended,” Kamilah spoke over the phone. “What now?”

As she turned around and saw Amy standing at the door, she froze in place.

“W-What are you doing here? You should be in bed!”

“Kamilah, why the house is looking like the perfect scenario for a horror movie?”

“What did you say?!” She put the phone back in her ear. “Adrian, thank you so much for your help. I knew I shouldn’t have asked for your help…”

Amy moved away to give them some privacy. After passing through the dinning room she understood what was going on. Kamilah was preparing her a candlelight dinner.

“Amy,” Kamilah appeared next to her. “I wanted to help you to relax after the latest events and since you like food… I decided to surprise you.”

“That was sweet, Kamilah. I’m sorry about my first reaction, I think I’m still a little traumatized.”

“Good thing I didn’t follow Adrian’s suggestion of blindfolding you.”

“More than good,” Amy laughed, as Kamilah conducted her to her seat on the table.

Kamilah sat down in front of her, acting strangely unconfident and anxious, as she served them wine. They didn’t talk much while eating. Everytime Amy started a conversation, it died shortly after, making them both uncomfortable.

“ _I think we both weren’t ready for this after all,_ ” she thought.

“I suppose I should tell you something,” Kamilah broke the silence. “When I asked Jameson to debrief you… It was going to erase your memories, about the last few weeks.

“Were you going to erase my memories? Without my consent?”

“It’s not easy for me, Amy. To look at you and know I could bring my brother back at any moment.”

“Then why didn’t you? Why don’t you just do it?”

Amy stood up furiously. She was ready to go back to her room, pack up her things and go to Adrian’s suite with Lily.

“Because I’m used living without him, but I’m not used living without  _you_ ,” Kamilah stopped, grabbing her arm softly. “It’s something I think I’d never get used to, not even in another 2000 years.”

Amy studied her eyes, she hadn’t seen Kamilah looking so vulnerable, so open before. Most of the time she was difficult to read, but now she’s was completely exposed.

“H-How can you be so sure, huh?” Amy lowered her voice, but still confronted her. “How do you know you’re not going to regret at some point and…”

Kamilah’s lips met hers and while she was angry, she couldn’t resist, returning the kiss with the same passion.

“We’re not over,” Amy said as they parted. “I’m still angry.”

The female vampire kissed her neck and seductively whispered in her ear.

“Really?”

Amy let out a sigh. “Maybe.”

Kamilah drove her to the mastersuite, lying on top of her on the bed. Amy tried to pull her for a kiss, which she hesitated at first.

“What’s wrong? I’ve told you I’m alright.”

“I know. Just give me a moment to look at you,” she ran her hand through Amy’s body, “to feel you…”

She kissed the middle of Amy’s chest, placing her ear against her heart. Then, she faced Amy again and smiled.

“You’re beautiful, aren’t you?” She brushed her lips on Amy’s, before nibbling it softly. “And delicious too.”

“Yeah…” Amy grinned playfully, “but it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.”

“Oh.”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that… a lot better…”

“Is it a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

Kamilah pulled something out of her pocket.

“I thought you said we wouldn’t be using this tonight,” Amy joked, spotting a blindfold in her hands.

“I promise I won’t kidnap you this time.”

She tied the blindfold around Amy’s head, covering her eyes.

“Just a second,” she asked.

Amy was unable to see where she went or what she was doing, but after a couple minutes she detected a pleasant smell in the air. A vanilla scent.

“What are you doing?”

“Lighting up some scented candles.”

Unable to see, she only felt Kamilah’s hands slowly undressing her, then the female vampire asked her to turn around. She brushed away Amy’s hair and kissed the back of her neck, before starting to give her a massage. Applying the right amount of pression on strategic spots.

Amy was finally understanding what she was doing. By blindfolding her, she intended to enhance her other senses and she was playing with them, expertly. Amy let out a moan.

“Do you like it?”

“Hmmm yes, but…” Amy bit her lower lip and turned around again, lying on her back. “Could massage the front too?”

"As you wish.”

Kamilah’s hands started exploring her chest, her stomach, her tights…

“Kamilah?"

"What now?”

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” she attempted to reach for the vampire’s shirt. “I wanna touch you too.”

“Shhhh,” Kamilah silenced her with a fierce kiss, her tongue battling Amy’s for dominance. Her fangs scrapped Amy’s bottom lip, drawing some blood.

“Oops,” she took Amy’s lip into her mouth, sucking it gently.

There was no pain, only pleasure. A pleasure Amy had never experienced before.

“Do it again,” she begged. “Please.”

“Oh sweet human thing, we’re only getting started.”

Kamilah lowered her mouth, kissing, sucking and licking the rest of her body at the same hunger. Her sharp teeth occasionally brushed against Amy’s skin, leaving shallow cuts along the way. At Amy’s inner tights she stopped, retracting her fangs and kissing carefully, tenderly the way to her most sensitive area. Her tongue moving slowly, teasingly…

“Kamilah… Oh my god…” Amy moaned, as she lost control over her hips.

“If that’s too much for you, I can stop.”

“No! I want more.”

“Say it again.”

“I want more.”

Without any more hesitations, the female vampire slipped two fingers inside her, moving in and out while her tongue kept working on its magic. Amy’s entire body burned. Between gasps and moans she collapsed in ecstasy.

Hours later, she rested in Kamilah’s arms. Her grip was strong and protective.

“What I feel for you frightens me, Kamilah” she said, almost whispering.

“Why? If that’s because of my brother…”

“No. It’s just that… I’ve never felt something so strong, so intense before.”

“It frightens me too, Amy. I haven’t felt this way since… Since I can remember. I’ve lost so much before, I’m afraid of losing you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Kamilah,” Amy placed her hand over hers. “I promise.”

————————————————————————————————- 

“Amy, hurry up,” Kamilah shouted. “We’re going to miss the train.”

“I’m here,” Amy rushed to the mansion’s front door, holding a purse. “I was getting my camera, it’s not everyday your best friend makes a debut to the vampire society.”

“I’ll never understand why you mortals need to take pictures of every occasion.”

“Hmmm… To preserve the moments?”

“Really? Even when you’re taking pictures of your meal?”

Amy let out a laugh and followed Kamilah to the car, where they drove to the train station. The Awakening Ball was an annual event to introduce newly turned vampires to their secret society. At the station, Adrian and Lily waited for them.

“Are you sure Jameson is safe at Raines Corporation?” Kamilah asked. “With all the members of The Council being at the ball, it sounds like a perfect opportunity to escape.”

“Don’t worry,” Adrian assured. “Nicole will be keeping an eye on him.”

Inside the train, Lily kept looking at Amy and Kamilah with a knowing smirk on her face.

“So… I’m bored. Let’s play Truth or Dare. Something tells me Amy has a lot to share.”

Amy glanced at Kamilah, who tried to hide her embarrassment behind a glass of whiskey.

“Lil, you’re drunk. Let’s save our secrets for another occasion. You don’t wanna be forced to share details about that eventful date of yours… do you?”

“Oh my god, Amy! Don’t you even dare!”

When Amy looked at Kamilah again she already seemed more relaxed. They had yet to determine their relationship and Amy didn’t want to rush things. Kamilah was only starting to open up, to trust her enough to feel comfortable around her. She needed to be patient, Kamilah was worth the wait.

Her heart pounded a little faster when Kamilah entered the room, after having many other guests to meet. When she saw Amy wearing the dress she picked, a huge smile appeared on her face.

“This dress looks great on you,” she complimented.

Amy pressed her lips on Kamilah’s, knowing that was her own special manner to say she looked beautiful.

“Thanks, I can’t wait to see yours.”

Amy was only able to meet her some time later, after Lily’s debut. She looked stunningly gorgeous, even if she complained about her dress being too old. Kamilah wasn’t in the mood for drinking and she wasn’t exactly the dancing type, instead she invited Amy for a walk in the castel’s garden, where they’d have more privacy. They sat on a bench, where Kamilah protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In silence, they appreciated the view.

“It’s funny,” Kamilah broke the silence. “All this time, I was looking for you and I didn’t even know.”

“Well, I’ve always felt attracted for New York City somehow, like if something here was just waiting for me. Maybe it was you.”

After sharing a long and passionate kiss, they returned to the castle. Without knowing what the future held for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I still haven’t decided if I’ll continue this story or not. Anyways, I’l wait until next Antonio season to decide, as the ideas I’m having right now depends on what is going to happen at Havenfall.


End file.
